


[Not] Just a Number

by captain_americano



Series: Numbers!Verse [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, But first, Comedy, Coming of Age, Confessions, Crushes, Dating, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, Growing Up, High School, Identity Reveal, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Peter Parker, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, There isn't any adults dating underage people, Underage - Freeform, Wade is kinda a jerk, Well Wade isn't really a jerk, also Peter can be a bit of a jerk too, and goes about things the wrong way, but not in the way that justifies a warning, eventual spideypool, he just has morals, joining the avengers, meet cute, peter is a full adult when he and Wade finally get together, well I mean I try to be funny, young peter parker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: The Avengers don't care that Peter Parker is a little on the young side, they're more than happy to invite him to join their team... So why does Wade Wilson care about Peter's age?**Now complete :)**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! I know I've got multi-chaptered fics that I haven't updated or finished, but I promise this one is different! Everything is all sorted, I'm just posting as I edit now, so I won't leave you hanging. A few things:-
> 
> \- This is a Spideypool fic. It focuses on their platonish relationship as Peter goes through life, but it starts when he's fifteen for, like, one chapter. There are no underage relations between Peter and Wade, or anyone else in this fic.
> 
> \- It will have Peter/Various Other Characters, because, c'mon, he's an extremely attractive teenage boy, he's not gonna keep to himself just because he's mooning over an older guy that apparently doesn't want him.
> 
> \- Some characters might be a little OOC because I'm not sassy enough as a person to write them properly, but I'll stay as true as I can manage.
> 
> \- Sloooooooooooow buuuuuuurn.
> 
> \- I was ready to start posting this last week, but I wanted to watch Homecoming first to see if there was anything I should add, remove, or adjust. Highly reccomend it. *whispers* this Peter Parker is meant to be Tom Holland but you can imagine it whatever way you like. This fic is probably closer to Canon Divergance: Age of Ultron than anything else, it's just a loose, vague AU I've decided to add to the mix of millions of universes that already exist.
> 
> \- I love your comments so damn much, but I don't often reply because I'm a bad person, but that doesn't mean I don't smile stupidly whenever I see a new one in my inbox!
> 
> \- Happy reading!

Peter has less than two seconds' warning from his Spider Sense before he hears a cool female voice from behind him.

"You're a difficult man to get ahold of, Mister Parker."

He jumps to his feet from his crouch on the edge of a rooftop around midtown, and turns around to see Black Widow, cleaning her nails with the tip of a bowie knife. He double checks to make sure his mask is in place, and Widow gives him a funny look.

"It's my job to know," she says as an explanation before Peter can ask, which is great, because he's more than a little speechless.

He's had his powers for nearly a year and he's been avoiding the Avengers like the plague. Yeah, it's all well and good for little Spidey to stop robberies and domestic disputes, but the _Avengers_ stopped an _alien race_ and a _nuclear warhead._ Peter knows he just can't measure up to that, so he minds his own business and looks after the little people while the Avengers take care of the masses.

"We, the Avengers of course," _of course!_ Peter's self conscious cackles as Widow continued when it became obvious Peter wasn't going to do any of the talking, slipping the knife into her left boot, "were hope you might have a chance to, ah, _swing_ by the Tower, let us get to know one another."

"Why do I get the feeling I don't have a choice?" Peter muses, which, _Hello! Why are you complaining, Parker?! You've dreamt about meeting the Avengers since the Battle of New York!_ His inner fanboy yells at him, while the logical side wonders about what damage Tony Stark could do with Spider-Man's blood samples.

"Sixteen-hundred hours, Tuesday. You'll be out of school by then, won't you?" Widow asks with a faint smirk, and backflips off the roof. Peter runs over to the edge, but can't see where she landed.

Well, at least it gives Peter a few days to freak out.

Despite his misgivings (and mostly because he didn't want to find out what would happen to him or Aunt May if he failed to meet with the Avengers) Peter made his way to the Tower after his last class on Tuesday afternoon. He tried to imagine what the Avengers could possibly have to say to _him._

_Stay off our turf._

_Thanks for the help and all, but you need to stand down._

_You're no good to anyone. You're doing the work of a police officer, but you're operating outside of the law. We don't need any more police officers, we need more heroes, and you don't cut it._

God, he was so stupid! Did he really think he could don a mask and fight crime anonymously? Of course it was going to bite him in the ass, that's all life ever did to him. But now he couldn't go back to being Just Peter Parker, there's no way. Not when people needed his help. But what if they threatened May?

Peter could feel the beginnings of a headache by the time he landed on the large balcony of Avengers Tower, Widow waiting for him, wearing a neutral expression.

"One spider to another - are you gonna kill me and run tests on my mutated dead body?" Peter asks, half jokingly.

"Follow me," Widow ignores his question and leads him through a glass sliding door and into a large lounge area. Trying to keep the pace with Widow was proving difficult as he tried to take in everything because he was _in the Avengers Tower, oh my god!_

They walk past a bar area and elevator doors open before them.

"Board room," Widow says to the empty elevator as the doors closed behind them.

"Of course, Agent Romanoff," a chirpy female voice says from seemingly nowhere. Peter hadn't even noticed the elevator moving before the doors reopened to a spacious, light room with Steve Freaking Rogers and Tony Stark sat casually side-by-side at the board table.

Peter braces himself and follows Widow into the room and sits across from Steve Freaking Rogers and Tony Stark, and Widow walks around the table to join them. Peter feels like he was in a job interview.

"Thank you for joining us, Peter Parker," Steve Freaking Rogers says in all of his glowing patriotic glory from across the table.

"It's, um…" _a pleasure to be here?_ "Hi," Peter says awkwardly, taking off his mask and holding it in his lap. No point trying to hide if they all knew who he was, and it seemed rude to not do whatever this was face-to-face. Everyone else was in civvies.

"This is just a formality, no need to cry, kid," Tony Stark grins from next to Steve with a lazy wink, which, _okay, no where_ near _crying, but whatever._ Peter remains silent.

"We're expanding our team," Steve Freaking Rogers begins slowly, "Hawkeye divides his time between New York City and upstate with his family, Thor roams between here and Asgard, Tony has an international company to run, and Widow is still technically employed by SHIELD, and they use that technicality to their advantage and send her on missions frequently.

"As you can imagine, our team can't always fully devote ourselves to our public safety duties, so we've been recruiting and training new members so that we'll always have backup, another option. We've noticed Spider-Man's work around the city, and would like to officially extend an invitation to join the Avengers as a member of our team," Steve Freaking Rogers finishes with a smile, and Peter really needs to stop mentally calling him that but he just can't believe that Steve Freaking Rogers is in the same room as him and _talking_ to him and _asking him to join the Avengers what the actual heck?!_

"Of course, there are some logistics we'll have to work through first," Widow adds, offering him a genuine smile, before he gets a chance to shout  _hell yes!_

"Such as?" He asks hesitantly.

"Well, you're not even sixteen yet," Tony begins, flicking through a file Peter hadn't even noticed. "Underage, so we'll have to get some sort of guardianship permission. The legal team strongly suggested that we keep Spider-Man as a separate entity until such a time as you're considered an adult, but we decided you were too good an investment opportunity to pass up."

"God, Tony, you're making him sound like a fixer upper in the Bronx," Steve rolls his eyes fondly. Peter doesn't mind, and supposes he should be flattered that he is a 'good investment opportunity,' especially in the eyes of Tony Stark.

"So you're saying I'll need, like, a permission slip signed?" He sighs, thinking of _that_ discussion with May.

"More like a twenty-seven page document," Steve replies, apologetically.

"Look, I'm guessing you all know every last boring detail about me, which means you know about May. She can't know about this, it'll put her in danger, and she doesn't need to worry," Peter tries to explain.

"I get that, I really do," Tony says, "but this is the only way we can have you join the team. We know you're good, and you'd be a huge asset to the team, but in the end everything is contingent on your guardian's explicit permission."

"If you want, one of us can support you while you talk to your aunt. We can tell her everything we're telling you now, but I think she'd prefer to hear it from you, Peter," Steve adds calmly.

Peter's mind is spinning out of control. He must be going crazy, surely he is. Ever since the Battle of New York he's admired the Avengers, even held wild fantasies of one day joining them despite the fact he knew it would never happen, only now he was being offered that opportunity, and there was no way he could say no. He's done a lot of good as Spider-Man, and could continue that way, but as an _Avenger?_ He'd be part of something more meaningful that just himself.

"Of course I'll talk to her and get her permission," Peter says finally, like it was ever going to go any other way.

"Excellent," Steve positively beams, and Peter feels excited, if slightly terrified. "So, I think introductions are in order? We'll take you upstairs to meet everyone. I'm Steve Rogers, by the way. You can call me Steve."

Peter numbly shook _Steve's_ proffered hand, of _course_ he knew who Steve was.

"I know you know who we are," Tony says, extending his own hand and rolling his eyes at the Captain, "but you can call me Tony."

"And you can call me Natasha or Nat," Widow adds, also shaking Peter's hand, "but if you call me Tash, Tasha, or Tashie, I will cut your tongue out."

And Peter is officially terrified of her.

"C'mon, kid, we'll take you to meet the team and get that paperwork," Tony says, standing up and stretching.

Peter follows them back into the elevator and they ride up to the previously empty lounge room Peter had come through.

Every single one of the OG Avengers and the new recruits were there smiling welcomingly at Peter, and Tony points to each of them as he addresses them by name.

"Rhodey, Wanda, and Bruce over by the bar, Clint, Vision, and Thor on the couch, Sam and Scott playing pool. Everyone, this is Peter -- Peter, this is everyone," Tony says, gesturing around the room at large.

"Hi," Peter says with a half wave. "It's really cool to meet all of you. Like, really, _really_ cool." Man, was losing control of his inner geek. He had to get out of there before he embarrassed himself. "You have the paperwork?" He turns to ask Tony and Steve.

"We do," Steve begins hesitantly, gesturing for Peter to follow as he retreats to a small library off the main lounge, "but there was one other thing we wanted to discuss."

"Your living situation," Tony explains, having also followed. "And your secret identity."

"Of course," Peter sighs, somewhat bitterly. If he was going to do this, it was going to be on the Avengers terms.

"Oh, god, this is why we didn't want a moody teen," Tony says with a cheeky grin, and Peter feels mildly guilty, he knows he should be grateful for this opportunity, no matter the consequences to his private life. "Actually, we want you to keep the secret identity. You're young, you don't need to be in the spotlight. Despite everything you've done, everything you will do, you should also get a chance at a normal life. So I wanted to offer you a fully paid, live-in internship at Stark Laboratories. Twelve hours per week, outside of school and saving the world of course. Gives you a reason to be here, and something to help build a future outside of Spider-Man, if that's what you want as a backup. Midtown Sci, right?" Tony asks, as if he doesn't know everything about Peter.

"Yeah," Peter replies anyway. "Really? You just created a position for me within the company to help protect my identity?"

"Actually, it's a real internship. Offer it to four students every year, this year I added a fifth," Tony shrugs. "If it makes you feel better, I accessed your school's database and looked over your record. In another year or so, you would've been offered it anyway, without a doubt. You're good, kid."

Funnily enough, it actually didn't make Peter feel much better. "Well, thank you for the offer, Mister Stark, I look forward to interning for your company."

"Ugh, _no,_ with the 'Mister Stark' bull. It's Tony, seriously," Tony rolls his eyes again, but he's still grinning.

"Okay," Peter smiles back, still kind of reeling, "Thanks, Tony."

"So here are the forms for May to sign," Steve hands Peter a thick package, and produces two more, each doubled in size. "This one is for you to sign regarding the Avengers, and this one is for you to sign regarding the internship."

"May will also need to sign a few pages on the internship paperwork," Tony adds. "Especially the pages regarding intern housing that offers for family members, partners, and/or dependants to join them."

"Once everything is signed, bring the documents back to us and we can officially move you in -- if you want to live here, that is. It's optional, of course, but ideal for the team," Steve tells him.

"Wait," Peter interrupts, finally catching up. "Are you saying that May could live here too?"

"Yeah, since most of our interns are of the high school age bracket, sometimes into college, we offer familial residence to everyone. Not many fifteen through eighteen year olds are particularly comfortable with moving out of home, as we found through the first few years of the internship," Tony explains.

Peter isn't sure how comfortable he'd be with May living in the Avengers Tower, basically a huge target on the Manhattan skyline, but the hospital she works at is a five minute walk from the Tower, she wouldn't have to continue paying rent, and the Tower is pretty secure.

"You don't have to decide right away, you can sit on that section of paperwork as long as you need," Tony says as though he's reading Peter's mind.

"Alright, thanks again Tony," Peter says, shuffling the packages to get a better grip. "Guess I gotta go tell May the good news."

"I'll walk you out," Steve says brightly.

They leave through the lounge room, back to the balcony. Everyone calls out various goodbyes, and Peter smiles all around. He puts his mask back on, and webs the packages to his chest so he doesn't have to hold them while trying to swing back to where he'd dumped his school bag on a rooftop next to the East River.

The meeting with the Avengers hadn't gone at all how he'd expected -- in the best possible way, of course -- but he was definitely worried about talking to May. He just didn't know how she would react.

As it turns out, he shouldn't have worried.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, you have the worst poker face, of course I know you're Spider-Man," May chastises him as he gapes at her.

"And you didn't say anything?" He demands.

"What is there to say? You're a Parker. Headstrong, foolish, brave, and smart. There's nothing I can do but worry about you," she says gently, patting his cheek.

"The Avengers want me to join the team," he admits, and he can _hear_ his own excitement.

"Wow, that's huge Pete!" May beams proudly.

"And Tony Stark wants me to intern at his lab. He says it's a live-in opportunity, and that you can come too, if you want," Peter smiles as May's face lights up even more.

"Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you!"

Peter almost feels like the weight of the world has been lifted off his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's first few weeks apart of the Avengers flew by. There was the difficult transition period in the beginning where he had to some how balance school and homework, twelve hours per week of his internship, his patrols as Spider-Man, and team training and drills, as well as sleeping at some stage, but once he had everything worked out, he was admittedly killing it.

He was having the time of his life, and Steve had even promised him that the next time the Avengers were called out, he'd be apart of the response team. His first real outing as an Avenger could be happening any day!

It made a twisted kind of sense that his first mission would entail a giant spider terrorising Central Park at midday on a Saturday.

"Couldn't have planned that better if we tried," Iron Man chuckles, clapping Peter on the shoulder as Captain America lands the Quinjet in a clearing. Rhodey, Sam, Wanda, Scott, and Clint were all sitting this one out with various excuses about 'not needing any more fliers,' and 'super strength over pointy things and mind warping abilities.' Bruce wasn't particularly keen on joining, either, so he was hanging back at the jet unless the fight called for the Other Guy.

"One spider to another," Widow calls, running alongside Peter towards the sound of screaming and horrible, loud clicking, "we're taking _that_ spider down."

"This town ain't big enough for _three_  dangerous spiders," Peter agrees, fighting the urge to stop in his tracks as the damn thing comes into view. "Oh, my god, that thing is like three times the size of Aragog!"

"Oh, isn't he precious, referencing Harry Potter," Tony cooes over the comms as the team appraises the situation.

Everyone in the vicinity has cleared out, however the spider is clearly agitated, scuttling back and forth, knocking over saplings with its disgusting, hairy legs.

"Cap, FRIDAY says this thing has a pretty tough body, might be best to go for the legs before it can get too far."

"Thanks Iron Man, you and Vision work on taking out its legs, Spider-Man and Widow set up a perimeter in case it bolts, and I'll ensure there aren't any civilians around," Cap instructs.

"You take the south side, I'll take the north," Widow tells Peter. "Don't let it get closer than fifteen yards, set the perimeter no further than that tree line. We don't need it disappearing into the woods.

"Got it," Peter says, taking off to the tree line where he sets a series of webbing traps. He loops around towards the East and the West to meet up with Widow on the Northside, always keeping an eye on the arachnid and his teammates, when he stumbles across dozens of white, beach ball sized spider eggs.

"Uh, team, it's laid eggs," Peter announces over the comm, unable to keep the disgust from his voice.

"Never fear, Deadpool is here!" And Peter's Spidey Sense is screaming at him as a blur of red and black slashes its way through the spider eggs with -- _are those katanas?!_

"Spider-Man, what's your status?" Cap asks over the comm.

"Um, this crazy dude in Kevlar is slashing up the eggs, Dead-something, Deadpool?" Peter observes the man as he finishes off the last of the eggs.

"The giant spider has been contained, don't let Deadpool out of your sight, Spider-Man, we'll be with you shortly."

"Sure," Peter frowns as Deadpool sheathes his katanas, and bows.

"Please, hold your applause, I don't do it for the gratitude. And who are you? I've never seen your bubble butt bouncing around with the Assvengers before," Deadpool gushes, gesticulating wildly.

"I-I'm Spider-Man," Peter replies despite his confusion surrounding the 'bubble-butt' comment.

"Ooh, are you sure you're not Alanis Morissette, because isn't it ironic? Did Spider-Man really just help take out a big ass spider?" Deadpool asks excitedly.

"Who's Alanis Morissette? Who are you?" Peter asks in bewilderment.

"I can answer that," Iron Man says, landing next to Peter. "Wilson, never good to see you."

"Back at you, bitch," Deadpool replies easily, flipping Tony off.

"Wade," Cap says, jogging up from behind Peter, "its been a while since you've been in New York. We were hoping we could have a little chat to smooth things over, if you're sticking around."

"I swear I didn't do it!" Deadpool whines, "It was that one!" He points at Peter, who frowns at him, even though the mask hides his expression.

"Shut up, Wilson, you're coming with us," Widow uses her bites to send him sprawling to his knees.

"Potassium!" Deadpool shouts as Iron Man grabs ahold of his arm. "Potassium."

"What are you on about, you lunatic?" Iron Man asks, as he literally drags Deadpool by the arm back towards the jet where Bruce was still waiting for them.

"It's my safe word," Deadpool replies, and he sounds like he's grinning.

"Um, Iron Man, don't you think you're being a little, uh, rough with him?" Peter asks awkwardly as he follows the team back to he jet.

"Aw, isn't he just adorable, getting all defensive over little old me," Deadpool makes a pinching motion in Peter's direction with his free hand.

"Trust me, kid, he can handle it, and more than that -- he deserves it," Tony says grimly before bodily tossing Deadpool into the jet.

Vision had opted to stay back on clean up duty as he was the most efficient, Steve was flying the jet, and Tony, Bruce and Natasha were quietly discussing something from the front near Steve, occasionally sending Deadpool dirty looks.

"I'm sorry about Tony, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Peter asks Deadpool.

"LOL, no way. Man, you must be the new kid, huh? Don't know about the old 'Pool? These guys don't like me, which is okay because I'm an asshole and I do asshole things, but, like, for a buttload of money. But my superpower is like a badass regeneration type thing. I can shoot myself in the face and be talking to you like this half an hour later like nothing happened!" Deadpool explains, sounding excited.

"I, uh, I hope you're not speaking from experience…" Peter replies, horrified.

"Could be," Deadpool shrugs, "but the best part is my super penis. No refractory period, winky-face!"

Peter had no idea how to respond to that, so he just stayed silent. Deadpool carried on chatting, anyway.

"So I'm thinking after the A-Team tears me to shreds and I put myself back together, you and I go and get some tacos, right? I know this place near the Tower, hopefully hasn't shut down since last time I was in New York, there may have been a couple of health code violations, you feel? But I shit you not, best Mexican this side of the border. And by border I mean the Canadian border, not the Mexican one, because everyone talks a big game about our maple syrup and our bacon, but it's our fuckin' nachos that are the real national treasure. And then maybe I can see if your face is as fine as that bootay!" Deadpool punches the air in excitement.

There were so many tangents that Peter struggled to keep up, and definitely got lost around the middle, before working his way back to understanding the end. "Uh, only the team knows my secret identity, and you're not -- I mean, no offence -- but you're not apart of the team and I don't really know who you are and I just…"

"Aw, I'm just joshin' with ya, Spidey!" Deadpool forces a laugh, before muttering seemingly to himself, "I know that, but he doesn't need to know… Yeah, he does… Shut up, Yellow!"

Peter thinks the polite thing to do is ignore Deadpool's quiet rambling, so he does just that, and moves to the front of the jet to talk with his teammates.

"What were you two talking about?" Natasha asks before Peter can say anything.

"Uh, Mexican food… I think? What's the deal, here? He seems okay, he helped us out back at the park by destroying those eggs, right? So why are we treating him like a prisoner?" Peter asks uncertainly. He doesn't want to step on any toes, but he also wants answers.

"He's just not a good guy, Pe-uh, Spider-Man. He's got a kill count in the hundreds, he's a mercenary, and he's certifiably insane," Bruce explains quietly, eyeing Deadpool wearily. The man in red looks up from his phone and waves jauntily.

Well, that wasn't quite what Peter was expecting to hear, but he wasn't deterred. "People change, though, right? I mean, Tony, you stopped selling weapons, Widow you made a new name for yourself…" Peter felt like he was digging a tight little hole for himself, but to his surprise Natasha and Tony were smiling.

"That is true," Tony muses, nodding at Nat.

"Tell you what, Spider," Natasha says slowly, "Since you're taking such an interest in Deadpool's wellbeing, we'll let you question him when we get back to the Tower. Find out how long he's going to be around, what his plans are, set some ground rules for him while he's on your turf."

"And then you can keep an eye on him as long as he's around too, and you can see first hand what he's really like," Tony adds.

"This feels like a test, or maybe a trap," Peter sighs, looking over at Deadpool. Tony and Natasha suddenly look serious again, Bruce looks thoughtful.

"We know you can handle yourself, kid. And there will always be someone to call for backup if you need it," Bruce says.

"And whenever Wilson is around, we need someone on shit detail. Just so happens that as the newest recruit, you get the short straw," Natasha shrugs delicately.

"Surely he's not that bad, he seems kinda funny," Peter replies hesitantly.

"God, whatever you do, don’t let him hear you say that," Tony hisses, "he doesn't need any encouragement. Just... try and be detached, okay kid? He's not someone you want to be palling around with."

"Okay," Peter still wasn't sure he believed that, but the jet was pulling in to the Tower so he didn't have much time to dwell. "Can we -- we're not, I mean, _I'm_ not going to do this in an interrogation room, right?" Peter didn't like the idea of treating Deadpool like a criminal, even if that's what he was.

"Take him wherever you feel most comfortable, but if he breaks anything -- and he probably will -- its on you," Tony shrugs, disembarking. Peter sighs and walks back over to Deadpool.

"Come on, I'll take you to my apartment," Peter says bracingly, thanking his lucky stars that May is at work.

"Ooh, Spidey, what kinda lady do you take me for? I don't put out on the first date!" Deadpool fans himself like a southern belle. "I'm just kidding, I totally do, especially for a bubble butt like yours."

"You keep talking about my butt," Peter groans, feeling his face warm, as he leads Deadpool to the elevator, "Please stop."

"Aw, the new kid on the block is a prude. How boring. I'll corrupt you, yet, li'l Spidey!"

Peter steps out of the elevator and leads Deadpool to the spacious kitchen on his floor. His apartment is huge, way bigger than the place he and May shared in Queens. He couldn't help but wonder if the other interns got such luxurious living quarters. Probably, knowing Tony and his money.

"Do you want a drink?" Peter asks, grabbing himself a can of soda from the fridge.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company," Deadpool says, sounding resigned, "but can we maybe skip to the part where you kick me out of the city with various threats?"

"Is that how it usually goes down when you show up?" Peter can help but ask, rolling his mask up to his nose to take a drink.

"Baby Boy, that's how it _always_ goes."

Peter splutters around the nickname for a moment, before regaining control. "Not this time, man. I don't really know you, like, at all, so I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt. Why did you come to New York, anyway? Is it for a job?"

"Not this time," Deadpool says, slowly walking around the kitchen, looking through the cupboards. "Though I thought I'd be able to make some connections."

"Right," Peter sighs. "Well if you're going to be sticking around I don't want any killing, okay?"

"So I can take jobs out of town, but as long as it's not in your backyard, outta sight, outta mind?" Deadpool asks, finding an Iron Man mug Peter's had since he was seven and snorting at it.

"Okay, outta the cupboards," Peter says, snatching the mug and shutting it away. "I'd honestly prefer you don't kill anyone, at all, ever, because, y'know, killing is wrong. You do know that, right?"

"Right," Deadpool confirms distractedly, making a beeline for the lounge room. Peter follows him.

"But the rest of the country isn't really our jurisdiction. If you kill on our turf we will have to stop you," Peter says mildly, never having threatened anyone before in his life.

"That's cute," Deadpool says easily, "Many people have tried." He was looking at Peter's DVD collection. "Disney fan, are we?"

"Focus, Deadpool," Peter responds, "How long are you going to be around?"

"I don't know," Deadpool shrugs, moving away from the DVDs to the book case. "Try not to stay in one place too long."

Peter felt like that was all the information he was going to get from the merc, so he braced himself before bringing up the final subject. "I patrol the city most nights, keeping an eye on things. Would you like to join me sometime? No killing, of course, but you seem like you'd be a pretty great ally."

"You were told to keep an eye on me, weren't you?" Deadpool twirls around and points at Peter accusingly.

"Yeah," Peter shrugs, seeing no point in lying.

"Eh, I'll take what I can get. It's a date!" Deadpool cries, bounding over to Peter and enveloping him in a hug.

"Definitely _not_ a date," Peter chokes, patting Deadpool awkwardly on the back.

"'Course it is! We're gonna be best friends, Spidey, just you wait! Ooh, and if we're gonna be friends, you should probably know my name! I'm Wade Winston Wilson, but please don't bring up that atrocious middle name or I'll have to kill you. Can I joke about that? Is it funny or scary when I say it? I'm only kidding, Spidey, you're too cute to kill!" Deadpool actually pinches his cheeks this time, and Peter slaps his hands away.

"Okay, Wade, um, well I've got a secret identity… only the team know who I really am, and no offence, but since you're not exactly on the team --"

"I get it, I get it, can't trust the old 'Pool guy, it's cool Spidey. I'll earn your friendship yet, Baby Boy! So when's our first patrol? Should I bring anything? Flowers? Chocolates? Condoms? I've never done a patrol with a bona fide superhero before, everyone avoids me or yells at me. How should I wear my hair? Makeup or nah?"

Peter mentally sighs and wonders exactly what he got himself into. Deadpool already seemed like a whirlwind, and Peter wasn't sure he could keep up.

"Just bring yourself, and _non-leathal_ weapons, please!" Peter says clearly. "I guess tonight is as good as any, so I'll see you at nine? Meet me on the roof of the orange building on South Street and we'll work our way up through the city, alright?"

"Sure thing, Spidey! Aw look at me planning a date with a cute guy! Don't pinch me, I don't wanna wake up!" Deadpool sighs dreamily.

"It's not a date, and you haven't seen my face, how could you possibly know if I'm cute or not?" Peter asks, amused despite himself.

"Your voice, and your butt," Deadpool shrugs.

"Very scientific," Peter quips. "Come on, I'll show you out."

"Oh, no subtlety with you, huh Spidey? You take yours and kick 'em to the curb?" Deadpool teases, and Peter rolls his eyes, even though the mask hides his expression.

"Shut up," he laughs. He was pretty sure hanging out with Deadpool wouldn't be so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've posted just enough to hopefully pique and hold your interest. The rest shouldn't be too far away, Chapter 3 is almost ready, just needs a final once-over. Hope you're enjoying this :) lemme know?


	3. Chapter 3

As it was, Peter thoroughly enjoyed patrolling with Dedpool. They've been working together for three months, despite Wade's insistence he didn't stay in one place for too long. They've actually become pretty great friends.

And yet… Peter isn't happy with that label. At first he was chagrined by the merc's constant flirting and pet names. Then he was amused. Then, by some horrible twist of fate, Peter Parker was charmed. And he knew Wade was kidding when he flirted, but Peter's masochistic streak wished he wasn't. Because Peter may have slightly, kind of, sorta been maybe developing something crush-adjacent towards Wade.

But, like, let's face facts here, okay? Wade was ripped. And hilarious. And dangerous. And just a huge, amazing personality that had somehow kicked and screamed his way into Peter's life and set up shop. So really, falling in love with Wade was unavoidable.

"Who said anything about love?" Peter grumbles quietly to himself, another fun side effect of hanging out with Wade -- he's started talking to himself. God damn that stupid sexy Deadpool.

He mentally chastises himself because not only is Wade _way_ out of his league, he's also literally twice Peter's age.

Peter was seated on their usual rooftop, waiting for Wade to show up for patrol. He'd heard chatter of a huge drug shipment coming in late at one of the abandoned warehouses on the docks, so as soon as it got dark he and Wade were going to head over. The sun had already set, but it was still fairly light.

"Baby Boy not a day goes by without my fantasies," he hears sung from behind him, his damn Spidey Sense long since started ignoring Wade's approach. "I think about you all my time and I see you in my dreams."

"Hey Wade," Peter calls over his shoulder, watching Wade hoist himself onto the roof.

"Hey, Thaddeus!"

"Oh, god, no!" Peter laughs. A while back, before the crush thing, Wade had started pestering Peter about his identity. A name was all he wanted, but the more Peter resisted, the more frustrated Wade got, which was amusing to no end. So Wade started guessing. Normal names at first, Dave, James, _"I'm not a Franco brother, Wade,"_ but as time went on his guesses became ridiculous. "My name is definitely not Thaddeus."

At this stage, Peter was extremely ready for the fateful unmasking and proper introductions, but their game was too much fun to give up just yet. They had plenty of time to get to the identity reveal, after all.

"Thank god," Wade huffs, sounding relieved, "I couldn't call you that to your face. Imagine me trying to scream 'Thaddeus' while you're fucking me. 'Oh, yes, Thaddeus, more,' ugh, what a boner-killer," Wade shakes his head, sitting next to Peter. "Not that I can talk, I mean, you've seen my face, right Spidey? Maybe I should change my name to Thaddeus. Hideous name to match my hideous everything else."

"Cut it out, Wade," Peter rolls his eyes, ignoring the first part of Wade's rant. He doesn't like listening to Wade criticise himself, especially in regards to something as superficial as his looks. Peter actually finds the scars kind of ridiculously sexy.

"Don't worry, we can switch it up, I give as good as I take," Wade placates, assuming Peter was chastising him about the sexual comments, which, great, now Peter's mind was back there.

"The docks!" Peter splutters, mentally shaking his head to rid himself of his impure thoughts. "We should definitely head to the docks, like right now. If we take the backstreets and keep an eye out for any trouble, we should get there around dark."

"Yeah, yeah, work first, play never, I get ya," Wade claps his hands together.

"I wouldn't say _never,"_ Peter grins behind his mask and swings off the building.

"Hey, not fair! It took me twenty minutes to get up here!" He hears shouted from behind him, and rolls his eyes, landing near a street vendor and ordering four hotdogs for himself and Wade.

Wade joins him almost instantly, his bones audibly snapping back into place.

"Wish you wouldn't do that, Spidey," Wade grumbles, accepting his hotdogs.

"Wish you wouldn't do that," Peter snorts as Wade rolls up his mask and shoves the whole hotdog into his mouth.

"'Ou vove ve," Wade grins widely, exposing his half chewed food.

 _God help me, I do,_ Peter thinks, silencing himself with his own hotdog.

After they've finished their dinner, Peter somewhat slower than Wade, they head through the streets looking for trouble, but they encounter nothing.

The docks, however…

"I thought you said it was meant to be a drug shipment," Wade hisses as he and Peter look on the exchange from atop the warehouse. The lights are all out, but they both have good enough eyesight to see clearly the arms deal going on twenty feet away.

"My intel was obviously wrong," Peter snaps, and god he hated weapons.

"So what's our play, Spidey?"

Peter thinks for a moment, sizing up the dozen men on the ground. "You subdue the buyers, I'll take the dealers, make sure everyone is accounted for, secure the weapons, and call the police."

"You countin' twelve of these bad eggs?" Wade checks, loading up his rubber bullets.

"Yeah," Peter replies, checking his webshooters.

"Then let's make an omelette!" Wade jumps off the building, and Peter swings down, taking two of the dealers out in his landing.

Things start out about as well as they can when Peter and Wade are trying to take down criminals. Wade manages the four buyers with ease, but before Peter knows what hit him -- a bullet, it was definitely a bullet that hit his right shoulder -- he's overpowered and losing blood, so much blood. He'a too hot and can't concentrate but that was definitely a strong kick to his chest. He tries to call out to Wade, he isn't sure if his voice actually worked or not, but he can't even see the red mask

He feels himself falling and suddenly he's too cold and very wet and can't breathe.

 

* * *

 

Suddenly Peter is aware of is a burning in his chest as he's coughing and gasping for breath. 

"Oh, fuck, thank god, Spidey, thought you weren't comin' back to me, I…" Wade trails off as Peter sits up and runs his hand through his hair and _crap, the mask._ "I'm sorry, they kicked you in the water and I had to take the rest of them down before I could, I mean, I didn't realise you were shot, I thought you'd just pop back up but -- and then I dove in and grabbed you, I freaked out, I couldn't hear you breathing and I had to give you CPR, and--"

"No, it's f-fine, thank you for saving me, Wade," Peter rasps, looking up at Wade who isn't wearing his mask either. It's far from the first time he's seen the older man's scars, but it feels different this time. "Really, thank you Wade. My name is Peter, by the way. Parker," he adds, looking down at his hands, figuring now is as good a time as any.

"Peter," Wade repeats hesitantly, like he's testing the name on his tongue. Peter checks his bullet wound and finds that it's already stopped bleeding. He looks back up at Wade and feels himself blush at Wade's stare. "Wait, how old are you, Peter?"

"I'm twenty-six," Peter responds hastily. He's been insecure about his age ever since joining the Avengers, but especially so knowing Wade is so much older than him. "Have you called the cops yet? We should really get out of here."

"If you're twenty-six, then I'm Batman. How old are you?" Wade demands, looking uncomfortable.

"Twenty-two," Peter sighs, looking away. He never was any good at lying; it was no wonder May had known he was Spider-Man. He really needed to work on his poker face.

"Wanna try that again?"

"Fine, I'm nineteen, are you satisfied?" Peter rolls his eyes and continues avoiding Wade's piercing gaze.

"Nope. I'm going to ask one more time and I'd really, _really_ appreciate you telling me the truth, Spidey. _How old are you?"_ Wade asks, enunciating each word carefully, a hard edge to his tone.

"I turned sixteen a few weeks after we met," Peter finally admits.

Wade is silent for a very long time which is terrifying because in the whole time Peter has known the merc he's never known him to not be talking.

"Wade?" Peter asks carefully.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, kid?" Wade says coldly, standing up and walking away from Peter.

"W-what?"

"Shouldn't you run off home to make sure your homework is all completed and get a good nights sleep before toddling off to fourth grade tomorrow?" Wade growls over his shoulder.

"What the hell man, I'm sixteen, so what? That doesn't change anything, I--" Peter begins to protest, thrown by Wade's complete change in demeanour.

"Are you kidding?" Wade laughs derisively, turning back to look at Peter incredulously, "It changes _everything,_ Spidey."

"No way," Peter shakes his head, stands up and walks over to Wade. "I'm still apart of the Avengers. They know how young I am and they want me protecting the city, which I do. I swing around every damn night when I could be out at parties or, yeah, focussing on my homework so I can get into a good college, but instead, here I am with you, trying to help people!"

Peter can feel himself getting worked up, becoming frustrated with Wade. "I didn't get shot tonight because of my age," he says shortly, "I just wasn't quick enough. I'll heal from this wound, train harder, work on heightening my senses and maybe next time--"

"Okay, _no._ I'm outie, there's no way I'm working with a child," Wade holds up his hands in mock surrender, looking angrier than Peter has ever seen him. "You want to get yourself killed, that's fine, but I'm not gonna hang around and watch," Wade says dismissively before disappearing into the night.

Peter can hear sirens in the distance, so he swings back towards the Tower, trying to ignore the stinging in his shoulder and the aching in his gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this, I had fun writing it. It was so nice to get back into the swing of writing after I had the idea of a conversation between Spidey and Deadpool regarding how young he is. After I wrote the scene above, everything else for the fic just kinda fell into place :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the Russo Brothers, I have to tear my characters apart in order to bring them back together. I promise all will be well in the end, but for now...

It didn't come as a surprise to Peter that Wade fell off the grid after that night. After two weeks of Deadpool skipping their routine patrols, Peter put some feelers out for the merc, but it was to no avail. He _had_ hoped Wade was just blowing off steam, that he wasn't actually going to leave Peter, but, well…

Peter felt like maybe he was missing a large part of their argument. It didn't really make sense for Wade to get so angry just because Peter was young. Peter was sixteen almost the entire time he and Wade had been working together, all that time they'd spent joking around and kicking ass; his age hadn't come into the equation at all. Then all of a sudden Wade cared? If age was ever going to be an issue, why hadn't he asked straight up?

Peter's age didn't change who he was as a person, so he was confused to the point of frustration that Wade would just write him off. The Avengers never had a problem with his age, he worked well with the team, and got along with everyone on a personal level, including the members that were older than Wade.

 _Can we just talk?_ Peter had texted Wade after almost a month, but unsurprisingly there was no response.

Of course, the real disappointment was being rejected so fantastically by the object of his stupid affections. Peter knew he didn't have a shot with Wade to begin with, but he couldn't help feeling disheartened when his insecurities were confirmed. Maybe he'd even secretly hoped that they could overcome the age barrier. He was a little embarrassed to admit, even if only to himself, that he'd harboured fantasies of a great unmasking and heavy making out as a result. Really, it was his own fault for getting his hopes up. Stupid teenage hormones.

After two long months of school, interning, Avenging, and no sign of Wade, Peter was starting to come to terms with the fact that he would probably never see Wade again. Maybe that would've been easier, never finding out why Wade was so angry about his age. Maybe it wasn't even the age that was the issue, it was probably just Peter as a person, and Wade twisted Peter's age into an opportunity to get away from him.

Peter has just finished a lonesome training session, and heads up to the common floor to see if Tony was free to go over the specs of his newest suit. He finds Tony easily enough, sitting at the bar, but is surprised to see the company he's keeping -- Wade.

"I thought you two didn't even get along," Peter asks hesitantly, as a way of announcing himself. "In fact, since when have you ever been in the Tower when you weren't under duress?" He asks Wade.

"Big words for a small kid," Wade goads, raising his glass in a mocking salute. Peter flinches.

"Leave 'im alone, kid's a genius," Tony slurs, and Peter rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"I'm not a kid! I'm sixteen," he reminds them. 'Kid' has been the official term of endearment Peter was dubbed with upon joining the team, and it was beyond old. He especially didn't like Wade thinking of him like that, since it seemed to cause so many problems. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asks Wade, trying to harden his look. He can feel months of frustration and confusion bubbling to the surface.

"Got nothing to say to you, Peter," Wade shrugs, refilling his and Tony's glasses. "Want a drink? Oh, wait."

"Yeah, ha-ha," Peter rolls his eyes again. "What are you doing here, Wilson?"

"Yeah," Tony frowns, as if it only just occurred to him that Wade Wilson is sitting next to him. "What _are_ you doing here?"

"No freakin' clue," Wade says, staring hard at Peter.

Peter rolls his eyes again and leaves. So, Wade disappears for a month, and when he returns apparently he and Tony are drinking buddies? That's just great.

It's not great.

Really not great.

Because Wade ends up spending a lot of time at the Tower, even becoming friendly with the rest of the team. At first Peter tried ignoring him, tried telling himself that Wade was a jerk and if he didn't want to be around Peter because he was a 'kid', well then maybe Peter didn't want to hang around him because he was an old man.

But Wade made himself ever present, and he wasn't breaking any of the rules of cohabitation, and he was there being charming and flirty with everyone. Except Peter. He pretty much always ignored Peter. And Peter was still pathetically into him.

And to make matters worse, he had no one to talk to about it. He couldn't talk to anyone on the team -- they were all enjoying the New And Improved Wade Wilson. He couldn't talk to May because she already worried enough about him without adding _boy troubles_ to the mix, and he wasn't particularly close with anyone at school.

So, in the end, Peter mostly tried to ignore the -- god he hated the way he lived up to every teenage stereotype _ever_ \-- longing.

Which is how he kinda, sorta ended up dating Harry Osborn.

Harry was a senior to Peter's sophomore, rich beyond belief, and had a reputation. That was what made Peter say 'no' every time Harry asked him out, which was frequently. He was quite comfortable with his sexuality, it wasn't an issue to do with dating a guy, it was an issue to do with dating a guy who had 'dated' half the school population.

Except now Peter kind of thought he could use a distraction, and since that was probably all he'd ever be to Harry, he didn't mind saying 'yes' this time around.

Harry had surprised him, though, and they were on an actual date, unlike all of the dates the older teen was rumoured to have had in the past. Harry had picked Peter up from Stark Tower in a flashy car on Friday night. He coaxed Peter into talking liberally about his internship, despite how nervous and quiet Peter was at first. Harry took him to a diner where he paid for burgers, and then they walked to an old theatre to see an art film from decades ago. Half an hour into the movie, Harry stretched and wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulders, and Peter didn't mind leaning into him a little.

At the end of the night, Harry parked his car a few blocks away from the Tower and walked Peter home. They didn't run out of conversation topics, and Peter was surprised to find he had really enjoyed himself.

"I'm glad you finally said yes," Harry admits, sounding shy. Peter glanced at him from the corner of his eye, and saw that Harry was blushing. Cool guy, ladies man, Harry Osborn was blushing.

"Me too," Peter says easily, "I had a great night."

"Can we… Do this again?" Harry asks hesitantly, coming to a stop outside the entrance to the Tower.

"Absolutely," Peter says with a smile, thinking he'd look forward to it. "This, um, this was my first date. Like, ever. And it was r-really good, so thanks for that."

"Do you mind if I kiss you, Peter?" Harry asks quietly, reaching up to gently cup Peter's jaw. Peter bites his lip nervously, but nods. He's never been kissed by anyone before.

Harry leans in slowly, and Peter closes his eyes at the gentle press of warm lips against his. It's soft, and brief, but Peter really likes it. "Thanks for tonight, Peter Parker," Harry says with a warm smile. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah," Peter nods, his cheeks feeling hot. "'Night, Harry."

"Goodnight, Peter," Harry glances at the ground and then looks up again with a shy smile, "'Night," he adds, before walking off.

Peter can't help the small smile he sees in his reflection in the elevator.

 

* * *

 

Harry and Peter go on a few more dates, the initial shyness easily wearing off until they're comfortable around each other. Harry doesn't push Peter farther than he's willing to go, and Peter is really enjoying spending time with Harry. He'd even had him over a few times to play video games, watch movies, and meet May.

"So what's it like, living downstairs from the Avengers? Do you see them?" Harry asks one afternoon as they're half snuggled on the couch, watching an action flick.

"I'm up there all the time," Peter says absent-mindedly, forgetting himself for a moment, until Harry goes stock still next to him.

"What? You're up there with the Avengers _all the time?"_ He asks, sitting up and looking at Peter incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean, I have to go up there sometimes to check in with Mister Stark about lab results and experiments, and stuff," Peter says, backtracking hard. He feels a little bad lying to Harry, but he doesn't really want him to know about the whole Spider-Man thing just yet. "He introduced me around and, I don't know, I guess I got along well enough with Wanda that she likes having me around. She invites me up there all the time."

That was true enough, at least. Wanda, being closer to his age than anyone else on the team _loved_ having Peter around, especially since it meant she was no longer the 'kid' of the team.

"So you and the Scarlet Witch hang around upstairs with the rest of the team, and you're acting like it's no big deal?" Harry asks, looking amazed.

"It's _not_ a big deal," Peter shrugs, "C'mon, I'll take you up there now, you can meet everyone."

"What?" Harry blanches, "Meet the Avengers?"

"Yeah," Peter stands and takes Harry's hand, tugging lightly. "Jane, who is Avenger-adjacent, brings Darcy over all the time, it'll be fine."

"You're saying you're Avenger-adjacent?" Harry teases, standing and letting Peter lead him to the elevator.

"Er, sure," Peter shrugs again, not letting go of Harry's hand as they ride up to the common floor.

There are only a few people hanging around on the common floor, Wanda, Sam, Clint, and Wade. Peter leads Harry to where the four are spread across several lounges, watching _Dance Moms._

"Hey, guys, this is Harry my… boyfriend," Peter announces hesitantly, trying to avoid looking at Wade. He'd really been enjoying his time with Harry, but he couldn't help still feeling regret and anger towards Wade, especially when they were such good friends, but now Wade can barely look at him.

"Heya Pete, nice to meet you Harry," Clint waves cheerfully.

"Hey guys," Sam calls, while Wanda stands up and gives them both a hug. Wade keeps his focus on the television.

"Who's the silent one?" Harry whispers, and Peter is vaguely relieved that's how Harry identifies Wade, as opposed to mentioning the scars that the merc no longer bothers to hide around the team.

"'Silent' is one word I've never heard used to describe you, Wade," Clint chuckles, and Peter blinks slowly. Clint always takes his hearing aids out when Reality TV was on -- he 'freaking hates that rubbish' but also doesn't really want to leave the group -- and he was relying on lip-reading.

"That's Deadpool," Peter says aloud, clueing everyone else in on the conversation. "Don't know what his problem is. Clint's right, he usually can't keep his thoughts or emotions to himself."

Peter feels guilty as Wade shoots him a hurt glare, but he shrugs and leads Harry away. "Don't know where the rest of the team are, but I guess we have our date to get back to, anyway," Peter smiles, trying to focus on Harry instead of Wade.

"It was nice to meet you all," Harry calls enthusiastically as Peter leads him back to the elevator. Almost everyone responds in kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, lookie here, Peter is also kind of a jerk towards the end of this chapter. Even though it's not the main focus of this fic, I actually had a lot of fun writing Peter/Harry. Might need to check that tag out soon ;)
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who has left kudos and beautiful comments so far! I've been smiling like a loon all day!


	5. Chapter 5

Peter and Harry had been dating for two months, and it was great. Peter loved hanging out with him, and kissing him, and… other things. Peter considered himself still, technically, a virgin, but he'd definitely tried and enjoyed a lot of new things with Harry.

They inspired a whole new round of school rumours, they had fun, and they were wonderfully compatible, which made it so much harder for them when Harry's father got sick, and the Osborns had to uproot their lives and move to Washington State for treatment.

For their age, Peter and Harry hadn't considered long distance being an option. Harry needed to focus on his father and school. Peter was hurting, but he could only imagine what Harry was going through. He'd gotten a bitter taste of things with Ben...

"Keep my number, Harry," Peter says softly when Harry stops by his apartment to say goodbye. "Seriously. Call me if you ever need to talk, or if you ever make your way back to the city."

Harry looks at him with a watery smile and nods. "Thanks, Peter. I'm really going to miss you," he says, placing a chaste kiss on Peter's cheek. 

Peter rides the elevator down with Harry and they say their final goodbyes and share one last kiss.

It hurts Peter just as much as when Wade left.

He takes a moment to try and collect himself, watching as Harry's car disappears down the street, before riding the elevator up to the common floor to see if Wanda was around. He didn't really feel like being alone. Maybe he could finally convince her to join him on a patrol to take his mind off things.

"I swear to god it caught fire on its own, I didn’t --" Wade cuts himself off as Peter steps out of the elevator. "Oh. It's you."

Peter saw Wade was holding a fire extinguisher that was pointed at the very charred, slightly smoking blender sitting on the bar. Of course Wade was here, breaking things, as per usual, and reminding Peter of another failed relationship.

"Have you seen W-Wanda?" Peter asks, crossing his arms and pressing his eyes shut tightly, trying to think of anything but the fact that the idiot in front of him left him, and Harry left him, and his parents left him and, oh _hell no,_ he was _not_ going to cry in front of Wade fucking Wilson.

"She's in the gym with Vision," Wade says quietly, and Peter opens his eyes to see him standing very close. "Is… Are you -- I mean, do you need…?"

"Leave me alone, Wade, you're good at that," Peter sighs, and turns back to the elevator, but Wade catches his arm.

"Are you okay, Peter?"

Peter can feel the tears welled in his eyes and steels himself for a moment before turning to face Wade. "I was just gonna ask her to patrol with me tonight," Peter says quietly, hating himself as he adds, "I don't really want to be alone."

Wade looks conflicted for a moment. Just a moment. "Suit up and meet me on the roof of the orange building on South?"

Peter tries to smile, and nods. "Thanks, Wade."

And that's how it begins again.

It's not the same as before, by any means. Peter is still kind of mad at Wade, and he's definitely wary. Wade doesn't flirt, even jokingly, or use nicknames. But they still work flawlessly together on their sporadic patrols, even if things are tense and slightly awkward.

It hasn't become a constant thing, like before, but every now and then Deadpool and Spider-Man will hit the city, challenging it to hit back, and Peter enjoys their new unspoken truce.

He doesn't forget about Harry, he tries not to get too caught up in his feelings about Wade, but after a few months of new routines, he's well and truly on his way to being content.

So, of course, that's when Doom drops by with his hordes of Doombots that are stronger and deadlier than ever before.

The whole team is present and accounted for, plus Deadpool. Peter can't recall a time when literally every single member of the team was in the one fight, but it was truly a sight to behold as he swung from building to building, trying to create a perimeter of webbing to stop the spread of the Bots, fighting his way through the battlefield as he went.

He was just finishing up and checking the outer edges of his trap for weak spots, and his guard was down. His Spidey Sense had been screaming at him for hours, he didn't even notice the extra nudge it gave him until he was on his back, metal hands clasped around his neck, choking him.

He panicked for a moment too long, and by the time he'd had the thought to reach up and try to pry the hands from his neck, his adrenaline was wearing off and his arms were numb and weak. He couldn't see anyone around him, could barely use his voice to call for help, and what little of his strength remained was useless against this new brand of Bots.

He was so sleepy, he'd fought hard for hours, he just needed a rest, needed to close his eyes for a moment, and then he'd gather the strength to tear this Bot apart, just a minute…

 

* * *

 

 _Ouch,_ is his next coherent thought.

"Ouch is right, kid, you got banged up pretty bad," a voice says to his right, and maybe he had expressed his discomfort aloud, after all. Peter focusses all of his effort on dragging his eyes open and sees Steve sitting next to him. Peter realises he's in a hospital room, tucked into a rickety bed.

"What, um," Peter tries to ask what happened, but his throat hurts, and his mouth feels like it's full of cotton.

"Wade found you as you were losing consciousness. He destroyed the Bot and got you to med-evac. You had four broken ribs, and your right arm was broken, but you've been out nearly thirty hours and the last time the nurse checked you were pretty well healed, there's just a lot of bruising and, apparently, pain," Steve explains, looking concerned.

"Definitely pain," Peter groans, sinking further into his pillow. "Wade saved me?"

"Yeah, and he only just left twenty minutes ago when the nurse said you should be waking up soon. Been by your side ever since the fight ended," Steve says, giving Peter a curious look. Peter doesn't bother figuring out what any of that meant, if it meant anything at all.

"Is everyone else okay? What happened to Doom?"

"Everyone else is fine, Falcon's wings were the next biggest casualty. Doom is secure, here at the SHIELD compound," Steve says. "You know, kid, in all our years dealing with Deadpool, we've never seen him as reliable and helpful as he's been lately, and we strongly suspect that has something to do with you. You're something special, if you can tame Wade, Peter, I'll give you that."

"Whatever's changed, it's not my influence, Cap," Peter sighs, "we patrol together sometimes, but we're not really friends." Wade had made the shift in their partnership very clear, but he had also saved Peter's life twice, so he supposed he owed Wade for that.

Steve looks dubious, but he stands and excuses himself, saying he'd send a nurse to check on Peter.

 

* * *

 

Peter's back at school the very next day, his bruises are yellowing and faded, and his chest still a little sore, but exams are coming up, and he's got a huge research assessment he needs to find a partner for, so he doesn't want to take any extra time off to heal properly.

In the end, he didn't have to worry about finding a partner for his research assessment, as the teacher paired his class off, and he ended up working with Mary Jane. He didn't know very much about the pretty red-head, but he knew she was clever and popular. The whole class shifted around so they were sitting with their new partners, and Mary Jane came over and sat next to him with a smile.

"Hey, Peter," she says brightly, "I'm Mary Jane, but you can call me MJ."

"H-hey, uh, MJ," Peter smiles, and she launches into an explanation of the direction she thinks they should take their research. She's smarter than he realised, but he doesn't let her carry him, and challenges her, and before class is over they're exchanging numbers and arranging to go to Peter's apartment after school to keep working on the assignment.

They meet outside the tennis courts and start walking, MJ chatting happily along the way.

"I'm so jealous you were offered the Stark Internship. I mean, you must've worked really hard for it, but you just seem so naturally smart, I wish I was like that," she sighs as they arrive at the Tower.

"Don't sell yourself short, MJ, I know you're one of the best in our grade," Peter says, scanning his access card to let them in. "I'm really glad I was paired up with you, I was worried I'd end up with Flash or someone who doesn't give a damn. You're a hard worker."

"Thanks Peter," MJ replies, blushing at his praise.

They spend the afternoon working on their assignment, and Peter orders pizza for dinner. They watch a movie and chat to finish the night off, and MJ leaves with a shy smile and a gleam in her eyes that Peter can't really figure out.

Peter spends most of his free time over the next few week with MJ, working on their assignment, or just hanging out. They get full marks on their assignment, and Peter aces his exams, and suddenly it's the last week of school before summer break.

"Are you going to Lana's end of year party this Friday?" MJ asks one afternoon as they're walking through the park.

"Uh, parties aren't really my scene," Peter says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't really know anyone that's going."

"I'm going," MJ supplies, and Peter looks at her, surprised to see her blushing slightly, "and I was wondering if maybe you'd come with me. As my date."

Peter hesitates for a moment and stops walking to think back on their last few weeks of friendship, and really, he thinks, he should've seen this coming. As it was, he had no clue MJ was interested in him that way. It had never really occurred to him that they could date, and he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to, and yet...

"Yes, absolutely," he smiles before he can second guess himself. He likes hanging out with MJ, they've become quite close, so he supposes the natural progression would be for them to date.

"Okay, cool," MJ says, sounding relieved.

They don't see each other outside of class before the party, so by the time Friday rolls around Peter finds he's kind of missed hanging out with MJ. He heads to the party alone; they'd agreed to meet there as they were coming from opposite sides of town.

When he arrives, the party is in full swing, and he struggles to find MJ. He loops around the house at least three times, before he finally finds her swaying on the dance floor.

"Peter, you came!" She shouts excitedly, grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Yeah, 'course I did, MJ," he laughs as she presses a sloppy kiss to his cheek. "You're drunk."

"'M not," MJ pouts, "Barely had anything to drink at all!"

"Alright, let's get you some water," Peter smiles, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen as she jabbers happily about school finally being over, and how she's so glad her and Peter are friends, and she really, _really_ likes Peter but, "You can't tell him, it's meant to be a secret," she whispers conspiratorially.

Peter sits her on the kitchen island and grabs a plastic cup and fills it with water for her. "Drink," Peter says, handing her the cup, "all of it."

She gives him a funny look, but drinks all of her water and grins at him. "All gone! Now it's your turn to drink!" She giggles, grabbing a bottle of vodka from somewhere behind her, and passing it to Peter. "You gotta catch up, Pete, I can't be the only drunk one!"

Peter rolls his eyes fondly and takes the bottle of vodka, weighing his options. He's never had alcohol before, but he thinks between his Spidey Sense and his healing factor he should be able to keep both himself and MJ out of too much trouble, so he takes a long pull.

"That tastes like crap," he groans, pulling a face and passing the bottle back to MJ.

"Yep," she chirps happily, taking a sip before sliding off the island. "Let's dance!"

Peter is pretty sure he's having fun. Unfortunately his healing factor didn't do much against straight vodka, so he was definitely wobbling around like Bambi, but, yeah, he was 90% sure he was having fun. Until the room started spinning.

"Pete, are you okay?" MJ asks, suddenly seeming a lot more sober.

"Yes," Peter says in what he hopes is a firm voice.

"It's three in the morning, Peter, we should probably head home," MJ says, before giggling. "Mom'll kill me if I come home like this!"

"Y-you can come back to my place," Peter says without really thinking, because thinking requires brain function, and that stopped hours ago. "May's doing night shifts, no one'll know."

"Okay, Peter," MJ whispers, taking his hand and holding it tightly as they leave the party and start the monumental walk back to the city. It wasn't really that far, Peter had walked to the party after all, but that was several hours and many, many shots ago, and suddenly the city seemed a lifetime away.

"I didn't bring any money," Peter sighs as a cab drives past them.

"I don't mind walking," MJ mumbles.

Peter thinks he might be sobering up a little in the fresh early morning air, after around twenty minutes of walking, but that idea flees when he tries to get out his swipe card to let them into the Tower.

"Ugh, this security is ridiculous," Peter groans, thumping his head against the door.

"It's okay," MJ giggles, grabbing the card and holding it to the receiver.

"Okay, see, you're so clever, MJ," Peter laughs as the sliding doors open for them.

"Do you have any alcohol in your apartment?" MJ asks in a loud whisper, and Peter laughs again, his cheeks aching from smiling.

"May doesn't drink, and I can't, but there's a huge open bar on the Avengers floor," he giggles, leading MJ into the elevator.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, are you suggesting we _steal_ from the _Avengers?"_ MJ asks, clapping a hand over her mouth, looking horrified.

"'S cool," Peter shrugs with a lazy grin, "Wanda will cover for me. It's all Tony's alcohol anyway, he'd give it to me if I asked."

So they ride up to the common floor, which is blessedly empty, despite the many night owls on the team.

"This is so cool, I'm in the Avengers' apartment!" MJ whispers, spinning around and holding her arms out, her red hair fanning out like fire.

"Having fun?" Peter teases, and she grabs his arm and drags him over to the couch and pushes him down so he's seated. Before Peter gets his bearings, MJ is straddling his lap.

"What're ya thinkin' about, Peter?" MJ asks, looking down at Peter with a shy smile on her face. She doesn't give him a chance to answer, she just leans down and kisses him, hard and dirty, and nothing like he'd ever imagined from her.

They spend what feels like days making out on the couch, touching and exploring each other, until they break apart to catch their breath, and MJ stifles a yawn. Peter grabs a throw rug from the back of the couch and wraps it around them, pulling MJ down to lie next to him. They fall asleep tangled in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I've played around with it so much I'm not sure I'll ever be fully satisfied. Anyway. I'm not that happy with the next chapter either, so it might take me a little longer than usual to update, I just want it to be good for you guys! 
> 
> Thanks again for all of your lovely comments, they make my day :,)


	6. Chapter 6

It's still dark when Peter wakes about an hour later, feeling completely fine -- _gotta love that healing factor_ \-- and carries MJ down to his floor and tucks her into his bed. He tries to get a few more hours' sleep on the couch.

Peter spends the summer madly in… something with MJ. He wouldn't call it love, but he certainly feels a very strong fondness. They spend most days together, as well as a few nights, though Peter never lets MJ take it further than kissing. She pouts about him not conforming to gender stereotypes, but overall respects Peter's wishes.

He's not really sure why he doesn't want to sleep with MJ, they've been dating for a while, he wouldn't be shy because she's admitted that she's jut as inexperienced as him and yet… he just thinks it wouldn't be right. Something feels off about their relationship.

He ponders this from his seat on top of an apartment block a few streets from the Tower, fully donned in his Spider-Man gear. He wonders if maybe he's just feeling guilty for keeping this part of his life secret from MJ.

He's waiting for Deadpool to show up, but he's doesn't have high hopes. They had worked together well for a few months there, even if things were a little tense. For some reason, though, Wade had blown off every one of their scheduled patrols since the beginning of summer.

Peter didn't want to test their fragile friendship by confronting Wade about it, and he was too busy working through everything with MJ to let it bug him too much, so he let it slide. Though, he always waited for Wade, just in case.

He's just about to give up on Wade again, when he hears an awkward cough behind him.

"Hey, Wade," he says, standing up to look at the suited merc. He wants to make a snarky comment, but he bites his tongue.

"Hey, Peter," Wade replies, somehow looking like a kicked puppy despite his mask. "Can I tag along on patrol tonight?"

Peter thinks about telling him off, thinks about pointing out that he was meant to be tagging along all summer, wants to ask him what's changed, but he doesn't say any of that. "Yeah, of course, Wade."

Over the course of the night they stop two purse snatchers, a would-be sexual assault, and a hold-up at a bodega. They don't talk much, and shortly after two in the morning Peter decides to call it quits and go home.

"D'ya wanna grab some tacos with me?" Wade asks before Peter swings off.

"We don't do that anymore," Peter says before he can stop himself.

"There's no rule that says we can't," Wade shrugs, and Peter thinks he may be aiming for nonchalant, but he's failing.

Peter considers his options. Yeah, Wade had been a jerk in the past, but he seemed to be trying. He was good in the Avengers' eyes, after all. "You're buying," Peter says, giving in.

So they get tacos and eat them on a rooftop not far from the Tower. And talk, and stuff. It's weird. Especially when Wade brings up MJ.

"So are you still dating that pretty redhead?" He asks casually as Peter takes a bite of his fourth taco.

"Uh," Peter replies eloquently, swallowing his bite. "Yeah. How'd you know about MJ?" Peter had thought he'd been doing a pretty good job at keeping his dating life separate to his superhero life this time around. Evidently not.

"You guys were looking pretty cozy on the Avengers' couch one night back at the start of summer," Wade shrugs, taking a huge bite out of his burrito. Of course, the night of the party.

"Right," Peter sighs, putting his taco down next to him. Wade doesn't say anything to indicate further interest, but Peter can't stop his word vomit. "It just doesn't feel right with her. I mean, she's great, she's smart, and pretty, and funny, she's like the whole package. And I should be in love with her, y'know? But I'm just… not."

"What do you mean?" Wade asks carefully.

"I don't know… She asked me out on a date and I kinda felt obligated to say yes. I mean, I like hanging out with her, I guess I didn't think things would be that different, and in some ways they're not…" Peter sighs heavily, wondering if he's leading MJ on. He realises if he has to question it, he probably is, and he suddenly feels horribly guilty.

"You should talk to her," Wade says around his burrito. "You're too young to be stuck in a relationship you're not that invested in."

Peter hated how sound Wade's advice was. He didn't want to break it off with MJ, but he owed it to her and to himself to at least be honest. He really liked her though, and he honestly hoped they could remain friends.

"You're right," Peter sighs, hating to admit it. "Guess I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"School gone back yet?" Wade asks.

"Yeah, couple'a weeks ago," Peter replies, standing up and ignoring the rest of his taco. "Thanks for the food, Wade. I'll see you around."

"Bye, Peter."

Peter swings home feeling a mixture of resignation and relief.

 

* * *

 

At school the next day Peter takes MJ to the empty bleachers during lunch and half listens as she frets over her classes.

"Are you alright, Peter?" She asks, drawing his full attention. He looks at her, and she's got concern and confusion written all over her face.

"I, uh, I've just been thinkin', y'know," Peter hedges, looking out over the empty field, wondering how to put this delicately. "I really like you, MJ, and I'm really grateful to have you in my life, but I kind of feel like maybe we're just… Just better off as friends."

MJ looks hurt and confused, and Peter feels terrible because she deserves so much better. "Is this because I kept joking about us having sex? I'm really sorry, Peter, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I don’t mind waiting, really, in fact it's probably a good--"

"No, hey, c'mere" Peter says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as tears well in her eyes. "No. It's definitely not about that. I really like you, MJ, I mean, I love you. I'm just not… in love with you."

"I love you too, Peter," she sniffs, looking down at her lap, "but I think I know what you mean. God, I wanted this so badly, but I just… We probably _are_ better off as friends," she says, sounding a little frustrated.

"Then let's make sure we keep that friendship, then, huh?" Peter says, squeezing her shoulders. "I don't wanna lose you, MJ."

"Yeah," MJ says with a sad smile, "I don't want to lose you either."

 

* * *

 

Maintaining their friendship had been surprisingly easy. They didn't have as many classes together this year, but they still hung out during lunch and sometimes outside of school. Things were pretty much the same as before, except there was no more kissing or inappropriate touching.

She even came over when May put on a dinner celebrating Peter's seventeenth birthday.

Junior year is kicking his ass, and things are becoming more difficult at his internship, so of course he gets called away as backup for a mission in Beirut. Things go well for the team on the ground, so Peter is left waiting around at the base all week for a call that never comes, missing work and school.

When he gets back to New York, after checking in with May and shooting a message to MJ, he suits up and flicks Wade a text letting him know where he'll be patrolling, if he wants to join. He doesn't get his hopes up, but he thinks that maybe after their Mexican fiesta they were on the rough road back to friendship. With or without Wade, he's got a weeks' worth of energy pent up and he's itching to take down some bad guys.

He's been swinging through the city for over an hour when he spots the familiar red and black of Deadpool, and drops down to say hello.

"Hey, Wade," Peter says, falling into step with him.

"Heya, Spidey," Wade says cheerfully. "Got your message, was hoping to find you somewhere around here! Been busy tonight?"

"It's dead out here, man," Peter sighs, knowing he should be happy that there's no crime. It's just that his patrols are _so boring_ when there's nothing going on.

"I can start some trouble, if you're bored," Wade offers, and Peter laughs despite himself.

"Please don't. How about we grab some hotdogs instead, I believe I owe you a meal," Peter offers, pointing out a vendor down the block.

"Ugh, you're no fun," Wade slumps his shoulders, before instantly perking back up. "Alright-y, I guess I could go for some hotdogs."

They hang out for a few hours, keeping their eyes on the city and talking, but everything is quiet, so Peter goes home feeling more restless than when he'd set out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry MJ. You're not the one for Petey. I kinda slumped with this chapter, but we're past the halfway point which means we're getting close to the spideypool portion of our evening! But first... Gwen! Up next!
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos you beautiful people <3 xx


	7. Chapter 7

Peter feels like he's finally getting into the swing of life in general when Gwen shows up. He's confident in his studies, he and Wade are patrolling together again, and the internship has evened out. Kinda.

Stark Industries had brought in the new round of interns a while after Peter's group finished their first twelve months. There had apparently been delays due to a high amount of applicants and fierce competition.

From his first year, Peter strongly suspected his group wouldn't be working with the new interns that much, but he decided to call in on one of their lab sessions and introduce himself. That ended up being a great idea, because that was how he met Gwen.

"She's so beautiful, man, and smart! She's a fresher at college, and she's working towards biochem engineering, and I really want to ask her out, but I think she'd just laugh in my face, 'cause no one wants to date a high schooler," Peter finishes mournfully. He's lying on the balcony of the Tower with Wade, looking up at the night sky. Wade has been suspiciously quiet.

"What's wrong, man?" Peter asks, rolling onto his side to look at Wade, who has his eyes closed.  
  
"Nothin'," Wade replies, sounding a bit sharp. "You should go for it, Pete. Can't live your life worrying about what-ifs."

Peter snorts at the irony, reflecting on the fact that not so long ago he'd been been having the same freak-out over Wade, and everyone knows how well _that_ ended. At least he and Gwen weren't particularly close, all he'd be risking would be a professional relationship, as opposed to an actual friendship.

"Maybe I should," he muses aloud, suppressing a cold shiver. The days are growing shorter and the leaves are all falling.

"Anyways," Wade says, sitting up and stretching. "I'm gonna head out. Got a few things to take care of tonight."

"Like what?" Peter asks curiously as he watches Wade stand.

"Like your mom," Wade says easily and leaves Peter frowning behind him.

Peter sighs and decides to head down to the lab, hoping that Gwen stayed back tonight.

He nervously fiddles with his hair, looking at the mirror in the elevator, and braces himself when the doors open.

Peter swipes himself into the lab, and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Gwen alone, making notes from a laptop sitting in front of her.

"H-hey, Gwen," Peter announces himself, and Gwen startles a bit.

"Peter! Hi! Oh, my god, what's the time?" She checks her watch and let's out a little squeak. "I know I shouldn't be here this late, I just wanted to finish notarising -- I mean, I guess I could've done that at home, but I just like being here after everyone leaves, it's peaceful, you know?"

"It's okay, I won't tell," Peter laughs, and rubs at the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh, I was um… I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner sometime? W-with me? Like, a date?" He clarifies.

"Yes, yeah, that'd be great!" Gwen replies eagerly, standing up and snapping the laptop shut. "I haven't eaten since breakfast, want to grab something now?"

"Definitely," Peter grins, watching as Gwen gathers her work in a neat pile and picks it up.

"Awesome! Let me just go upstairs and change, I'll meet you out front in ten minutes?" Gwen asks, heading over to the elevator, and Peter joins her.

"Yeah, I should probably change too," Peter looks down at the faded hoodie and holey jeans that had been stashed behind a dumpster all afternoon while he patrolled.

The short ride to Gwen's floor is silent, but not awkward, and she gives him a big smile as she steps out. Peter continues to his level, and quickly changes and sprays some cologne over himself.

"May, I'm going out for a bit," he calls as he makes his way to the elevator. He thinks his aunt might be in her bedroom.

"Okay, Peter! It's a school night, so not too late!" He hears called from down the hallway. It's a fun little game they play where she pretends he's not out until two in the morning most nights, and he pretends he's a normal teen with normal rules.

"Sure, Aunt May," he replies with a huff of laughter, and makes his way down to the street to wait for Gwen.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting!" Gwen says, rushing out of the building less than a minute after Peter, looking flushed.

"It's okay," Peter smiles, noticing she'd put a bit of makeup on since he'd seen her in the lab, "You look beautiful."

Gwen lets out a little laugh and her smile widens, "Thanks, Peter. So where are we going?"

"Uh," Peter hesitates, not having thought that far ahead. "Do you like pizza?"

"Duh-doy, everyone likes pizza!"

"Alright," Peter says, racking his brain. "Have you been to Gino's?" Wade had taken him there last week after a patrol, and they had the biggest pizzas Peter had ever seen -- and he grew up in New York.

"I _love_ Gino's," Gwen says, and so they start heading a few blocks south.

"How are you settling into the internship?" Peter asks as they walk.

"Oh, my god, it's crazy! But, like, in a really good way. It was so weird, settling into the college routine, and then suddenly I've got an internship to figure out as well! But it is _beyond_ cool to be working at SI. I never imagined I'd get such an opportunity! And, living at the Tower? Like, I'd spent two months living in the dorms and it was hell, I _hated_ it, so it's really cool that we're offered accomodation! Although, it's really weird living downstairs from the Avengers, like, the other day I rode the elevator down with Steve. Rogers. Steve Rogers! Captain America! And he smiled, and asked me what floor, and was so polite and gentlemanly, and patriotic!" Gwen gushes, speaking a mile a minute. Peter finds he enjoys hearing her ramble on.

"So is he your favourite Avenger?" Peter asks. He can't help himself. He asks every time the opportunity is presented, in the hopes that maybe one day someone will finally say --

"Spider-Man, actually!" Gwen says enthusiastically. "My dad used to hate the whole 'rebel without a cause' thing he had going on, and so on principal he was my favourite, but the more I saw him do, the more impressive he seemed. He really helps people, like real people! And now that he's joined the Avengers, dad's sort of gotten over his petty thing about him -- he's the chief of police, used to say the Spider-Man made the force look bad -- and thinks that they're all the greatest. Now that Spider-Man has such a glowing endorsement, he mostly keeps his grumbling to himself. I mean, yeah, Captain America kicked Nazi-slash-extraterrestrial ass, but Spider-Man is just so cool, and mysterious. He was my favourite superhero even before he was an Avenger."

Peter can't help but stare at Gwen as she talks, the way her face lights up, the concentration and passion in her eyes. And Spider-Man is her favourite Avenger. They arrive at Gino's before he can voice his adoration.

"What would you like, Gwen? I'm buying," he adds as she digs through her bag for her wallet.

"Oh, a slice of pepperoni, please," she says, looking pleasantly surprised. "Thanks, Peter."

Peter orders four slices to go, just in case -- he's used to hanging out with Wade, who shamelessly steals Peter's share if he doesn't eat fast enough -- and they carry it across the road to the park.

"So you're a second year intern, right?" Gwen asks as Peter leads them to a well-lit bench by the pond.

"Yeah," Peter says opening the box and offering Gwen a slice, which she takes happily. "It's been challenging, but still good."

And then they're talking science and technology, then movies and TV, and then college vs high school, and before long it's midnight, and freezing, so Peter gives Gwen his jacket and they walk back to the Tower.

"I had fun hanging out with you tonight Peter, do you wanna have dinner again tomorrow night?" Gwen asks just as Peter is trying to get up the courage to say something similar.

"Yeah, I'd really like that, Gwen," he smiles. He was supposed to patrol with Deadpool tomorrow night, but he could push that back a few hours. Wade was the one who had suggested he ask Gwen out, anyway, he probably wouldn't mind.

They walk into the Tower and step into the elevator in silence. When the doors open at Gwen's floor, she turns and looks at Peter.

"Well, goodnight Peter," She says, reaching out and hugging him. She presses a soft kiss into his cheek, and pulls back slightly. Peter can't help dipping his eyes to her soft, pink lips.

"Goodnight, Gwen," he replies quietly, and before he can second guess himself, he leans in and catches her lips with his own.

They startle apart when the elevator dings and opens at Peter's level, having closed and moved on while Peter and Gwen were distracted.

"Oops," Gwen giggles. "I'll let you go now. I'll get FRIDAY to put my phone in your number! Oh, um, I mean, my number in your phone," Gwen says, blushing prettily. "And I'll see you tomorrow for dinner?"

"Yeah," Peter smiles, brushing her bangs out of her beautiful green eyes. "Seven? Out front again?"

"Yeah," Gwen breathes, pressing a soft kiss to Peter's lips and pushing him out of the elevator. "Goodnight!"

"'Night, Gwen," he replies as the elevator doors close.

Peter heads to his bedroom, strips down to his boxers, and climbs into bed with his phone. He messages Wade, asking if they can meet up at eleven instead of eight, and he sees Gwen has been added as a contact.

He falls asleep feeling lighter than he has in a while.

 

* * *

 

Peter and Gwen have been dating for almost three months, and he's freaking out because he can't keep coming up with excuses as to why he's one day covered in dark blue bruises, and deep red gashes, and the next day his skin is flawless. Aside from that, he actually _wants_ to tell Gwen. He's just not really sure how to go about it.

He considers scaling the outside of the Tower and tapping on her window. He wonders about suiting up, sweeping her off her feet -- literally -- and unmasking himself atop the Chrysler building. He even considers something less dramatic, outright mundane, like showing her the blood samples of his that Tony had insisted they look at -- out of morbid curiosity as opposed to actual research. Disappointingly, the cells didn't have eight legs sprawling off them.

Peter doesn't get a chance to put any of his halfcocked plans into action though, because one day, after a tedious run-in with Doc Ock that had left Peter a little worse for wear -- Deadpool had helped out, but slunk off after the fight to regenerate and ignore Peter like he'd been doing a lot lately -- Gwen walks in on Doctor Banner, in his personal lab, patching up an unmasked Spider-Man.

"Surprise!" He grins, spreading his arms widely and wincing as Bruce pulls at the stitches over his ribs where there's a long rip in the suit, and a deep gash in his skin. He can practically hear Bruce rolling his eyes.

"Peter?" Gwen asks, disbelievingly, dropping the file she was carrying.

"Yeah, uh, I was gonna tell you," Peter shrugs, and Bruce pointedly tugs at his stitches again, a warning to _stay still._ "Not like this, though. Had something more romantic planned, you know, upside down kisses in the rain, that sorta thing."

"I, uh, I'm sorry, I just had some results for Doctor Banner, I shouldn't," Gwen blushes and drops to the floor to gather her scattered paperwork. "Should've announced myself, I'll just, uh," she stands and places the file on Bruce's desk. "I'm sorry, you're Spider-Man?"

"The one, the only," Peter says hesitantly, unable to figure out Gwen's expression.

"All done, Peter," Bruce murmurs, wiping down the skin around the stitches.

"Thanks, Bruce," Peter replies, hopping off the lab table and walking over to Gwen, who gently reaches out and touches the spider on the chest of his suit, her expression still unfathomable.

She grabs the spider hard, and yanks Peter down so his lips meet hers, and god, if he knew she would kiss him like _that_ he would have told her _months_ ago.

After a few moments, Bruce clears his throat loudly. "Can we not? With the kissing in the lab? It's meant to be a sterile environment, and I'd hate to lose my lunch," he says, and while Peter knows he's half joking, he also knows he's half not, so he grabs Gwen's hand and leads her out of the lab.

"I cannot _wait_  to introduce you to my father," Gwen giggles, and Peter can't help but laugh alongside her.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been six months since Peter inadvertently revealed his alter ego, and he and Gwen were admittedly crushing the relationship milestones. He was so happy, and so in love, something he didn't fail to tell Gwen at every opportunity he got.

Peter had finished his junior exams, after many nights spent cramming with Gwen, and passed with flying colours. They had spent the summer dating, still working well at SI, their jobs just different enough to keep conversations interesting. May loved Gwen, the team loved Gwen, and Peter absolutely loved Gwen.

Things were going pretty well for Peter, all except one little hiccup. The issue was the same as ever: Wade.

Wade was persistently inconsistent, and just generally a huge paradox. He'd ignore Peter for weeks, and then show up like no time had passed. He would yell at Peter for taking a risk in a fight, and then he'd buy him hotdogs. They would play video games for four hours, and then Wade would abruptly stand and leave, and give Peter the cold shoulder for god knows how long.

"When we get along, we have a really great friendship," Peter finds himself complaining to Gwen one evening in the early fall, while they're lazing on the couch in Gwen's apartment.

"Has he always been so, ah, in-and-out?" Gwen asks delicately.

"I dunno," Peter shrugs, "I mean, when I first met him, I couldn't shake him, y'know? And I didn't want to, either…"

Peter and Gwen had discussed their past relationships but never their past vague crushes on team mates that maybe weren't so vague and ended in heartbreak. Peter knows Gwen can tell that something is up, because she's giving him the _'don’t bullshit me, Parker'_ look.

"You gonna tell me about it?" She asks gently, and god love Gwen.

"You probably won't like to hear about it," Peter hedges, biting his lip and looking out the window at the bright city lights.

"Maybe, but I still think it would be good for you to get it out," Gwen says, giving him a small smile, and Peter sighs.

"When we first met, me and Wade got along really well. You know how he's all flirty and joke-y with the Avengers?" Peter asks, and Gwen nods, having spent enough time around the team to see this, "Well, he used to be like that with me. And I really liked it… I don't know, maybe it was just because he was the first person to ever really pay attention to me, even if he was only joking. He used to have all these nicknames for me, he'd always call me…" Peter trails off, flushing as he remembers Wade calling him _baby boy._

"He'd always call me a lot of different things, couple-y terms of endearment, I guess. And at first it was kind of annoying, but then it was kind of funny-slash-weirdly charming?" Peter continues, looking back at Gwen, who is listening patiently. "And I guess I developed a dumb little teenage crush type thing somewhere along the way, I even stupidly thought all his flirting might've been serious. This was all as Spider-Man, by the way, he didn't know Peter Parker for a few months at the beginning."

"But then he met young Peter Parker," Gwen says, connecting the dots because she's so damn smart.

"Yeah," Peter sighs, "Just some kid from Queens. The illusion was shattered, and I was just a sixteen year old playing dress up in his mind, or something. Anyway, he was pretty mad. Said he didn't want to stick around to watch me die, like just because I'm young I don't know how to handle myself," Peter snorts disdainfully. He realises he's never actually talked about this with anyone, even though it's been weighing on him for years.

"But then?" Gwen encourages Peter to continue.

"But then he came back. And we mostly ignored each other. I started dating Harry, that ended. Some time around when I was dating MJ, Wade and I had a sort of truce, and things were mostly okay. We didn't see each other much, but he didn't avoid me either. Now I don't know where I stand. I thought we were kind of on the path to friendship, but he's just so damn inconsistent," Peter sighs.

"You'll probably never know what he's thinking, Peter," Gwen begins, seemingly selecting her words carefully. "He seems like a very complex man, one who you maybe just have to take the good with the bad. You could try talking to him about where you stand, but I can't see that going down well… Both of you are pretty emotionally stunted," Gwen said affectionately, trying to lighten the mood. Seriously, god bless Gwen. "But if he can only be a good friend sometimes, take what he can offer. He's been a big part of your life for the last few years, good or bad or whatever."

"God, I love you, Gwen," Peter marvels, and Gwen giggles.

"I love you, too, bug boy," she smiles and kisses his nose. "Want to order Chinese for dinner?"

 

* * *

 

Peter takes Gwen's advice to heart, and spends time with Wade whenever the emotionally crippled asshole will allow it. Peter isn't quite used to the mood swings, but he's gotten a lot better at dealing with them.

"Peter, I brought you some sushi, because I know you like it, and you're nasty for that," Wade singsongs as he joins Peter on a fire escape near the train line.

"Jeez, thanks Wade," Peter drawls, accepting a few seaweed rolls and watching as Wade pulls out a dozen deep fried shrimp for himself.

"Keeping busy?" Wade asks, munching happily on his shrimp.

"It's eleven o'clock on a Friday night, and I'm sitting on a fire escape with you, eating sushi," Peter deadpans. "What do you think?"

"Oh, alright, then, Mister Sassypants, I see someone is in a mood tonight," Wade teases, shoving Peter lightly, and Peter smiles. He likes this, he can handle banter.

"And what have you been up to?" Peter asks, taking a bite out of one of his rolls.

"Nothin'," Wade sighs, "So I'm leavin' town for a bit."

"Oh," Peter feels his stomach sink, "You're taking a hit?"

"No," Wade lies, and Peter sort of appreciates it. He feels guilty that he'd prefer not to know, as opposed to trying to put a stop to it. Like anyone could stop Deadpool. "Not a hit, more of a recovery job. Since I ain't officially on the Avengers payroll, I gotta keep the money flowin' somehow. No killing, though, right Petey?" He asks and Peter nods.

"No killing," Peter agrees, like he could actually believe it. "How long will you be gone?"

"I got a bit of recon and, ah, negotiating to do," Wade explains, and Peter flinches, trying not to think about Deadpool's _negotiation_ tactics, "plus the actual job, and it's pretty well spread out across the globe, a few different people I need to talk to face-to-face, a few different places to scout… I'm looking at three or four months, I think. Least, that's what I'm being paid for."

"Right. Why are you telling me this?" Peter asks, and he can feel himself getting angry. It's just like Wade to accept a job to end a life and piss off as soon as he and Peter are even slightly headed towards friendship, and now he's actively waving it in Peter's face? "'Cause you've never really had a problem with skipping town and not letting anyone know."

Wade stares at him from behind his mask, and then turns and looks out over the train tracks. "I just thought we were actually doin' okay for once, Peter, and didn't want to fuck it up."

Peter frowns at Wade, thinking hard. Was Wade actually becoming self aware?

"I mean, I know it frustrates you when I leave without saying anything, and I know I drive you mental when I'm around, so I was just trying to find some even footing where we could…" Wade hesitates and shrugs, "I guess I'm just trying to not be a dick, basically."

Peter feels like crap, because it was starting to seem like Wade -- in his own, special, fucked up way -- was actually trying to communicate with Peter for once in their special, fucked up lives, and Peter was being a huge tool bag.

"Wade, I--"

"No, 's cool, Petey," Wade stands, and starts making his way down the fire escape. "Might see you if I come back."

"When," Peter corrects automatically, and Wade looks up at him from a flight below. "When you come back, Wade. In three or four months, right? So if I don't hear from you by Thanksgiving you better make sure you're back by Christmas."

"Sure," Wade says, giving Peter a tight smile. "Thanksgiving or Christmas."

"Please keep safe, Wade," Peter says quietly.

"Healing factor ba-- uh, Peter. Ain't nothin' gonna keep me down," Wade says cheerfully, and skips the remaining two flights by jumping to the street. He mustn't have broken any bones, because he disappears into the night.

Peter sighs and finishes off his sushi and heads back to the Tower feeling uneasy. Maybe a Netflix marathon with Gwen would cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehehehe ^.^ 
> 
> Final two chapters should be up over the next couple of days, I just have to edit, nitpick, and stress about them <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final two chapters are longer than the rest because I got carried away but wanted a nice rounded number of chapters :) x

Peter's birthday is a week after Halloween, so once the spooky holiday passes and there's still been no mention of his eighteenth birthday, his suspicion is definitely aroused. He thinks May will be the weakest link, so he approaches her while she's making dinner on All Saints Day.

"I was thinkin' about maybe getting outta the city for my birthday, spending the weekend in the Catskills with my camera, I bet it's beautiful at this time of year," Peter baits May, and watches as she visibly tenses.

"Now, why would you want to do that? All alone, on your birthday weekend? I don't think so, young man," May says, keeping her eyes trained on the pasta boiling away on the stove.

"I could take Gwen, I mean, we've both been wanting to get out of the city for a bit, now seems like the perfect time to do it, because accomodation is only going to get more expensive into Christmas and the New Year," Peter says rationally, and May bites.

"You can't go away for your birthday weekend because Wanda has organised a surprise party for you," she says loudly, and claps her hand over her mouth.

"I _knew_ it!" Peter crows, "I mean, I didn't know _that,_ but I knew _something_ was up. C'mon, May, a surprise party? For me? Anyone who knows me knows the two things I hate most are surprises and parties."

"I know, dear," May sighs, looking sheepish. "But she was so excited, she and Gwen have been planning non-stop. MJ has even joined them a few times. They all love you Peter, and want to do something nice for you."

"Ugh, you don't have to guilt trip me, May," Peter whines, "I wasn't actually wanting to go to the Catskills, I just wanted to find out what was up."

"Well, a surprise party is what's up, and you're going to act surprised, and you're going to be grateful," May warns.

"Of course I am, you raised me right, May," Peter grins, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

 

* * *

 

"Really, _that's_ what you're wearing?" Is Gwen's greeting when she arrives at Peter's apartment for their 'birthday date.' "We're going to dinner, not a nineties grunge concert."

Peter looked down at his band shirt, leather jacket, and black skinnies, even though Gwen had explicitly told him to dress 'smart casual'. He couldn't help being a bitch when he wasn't getting his way, but he knew he was merely prolonging the inevitable.

"Sorry, Gwen," he grins, "I'll change."

"Okay, but be quick, people will start to get antsy if we don't show up soon," Gwen says, checking the time on her phone.

"What people?" Peter asks because, again, he can't help being a bitch. Gwen grimaces, but recovers well.

"We have a reservation, Peter! The maître d, the waiter, the customers who aren't being seated because there's a reserved table but there's no one actually showing up for the reservation -- _those people,"_ She shoos him to his bedroom, and he holds up his hands in defeat.

"Alright, smart casual, I'm going," he says, and quickly changes his shirt and jacket. He keeps the jeans, though.

"Alright, lookin' good Peter," Gwen smiles when he joins her in the lounge room, and she presses a kiss to his cheek. They head to the elevator, and Peter is about to press the ground floor button -- again, trying to prolong the inevitable -- when Gwen grabs him and pushes him against the elevator wall, kissing him hard.

"Happy birthday, Peter," she says after a few moments, and Peter barely has a second to register that Gwen had pressed the Penthouse button while she'd distracted him, and the doors open.

"Surprise!"

Peter is greeted by the entire team, plus everyone's family. May and MJ are there -- he'd told MJ his secret not long after they'd broken up, figuring he should be honest with her if they were going to try being friends -- and so are Jane and Darcy, Laura and the little Hawkeyes, Pepper, and Happy, as well as a couple of women he didn't recognise; probably Sam and Scott's dates for the evening.

Peter can't help but smile at his weird makeshift family. He never thought he'd be spending his eighteenth birthday with the Avengers, but now that he was here, he realised there was no place he'd rather be.

Gwen takes him around to greet and thank everyone for coming, like most of them didn't already live here anyway, but everyone is relaxed and wishes Peter a happy birthday, and it's really nice. Peter even finds that he's enjoying himself, despite his initial lack of enthusiasm. He's really grateful that everyone would make such an effort for him, though he can't help feeling guilty for thinking the party would be a hundred times better if Wade were around.

Shortly after he's caught up with everyone, making sure to give special thanks to Wanda for organising the event, Gwen disappears into the crowd.

The music is at a pleasant volume, and there are canapés and hors d'oeuvres, and Peter is quite happy chatting to everyone while simultaneously keeping an eye out for Gwen. Every now and then he sees her blonde hair bouncing around, but she always disappears as he makes his way over to her.

Eventually, he catches her and Wanda talking on the balcony, and he makes his way over to them.

"I'll leave you two alone," Wanda says, giving Gwen a meaningful look, and heading back inside.

"What's up?" Peter asks, taking off his coat and wrapping it around Gwen's shoulders.

"It's nothing," Gwen says, standing on her toes to kiss Peter. Peter grabs the lapels of the coat and pulls her closer.

"Talk to me, Gwen," he urges, resting his forehead against hers.

"In the morning," Gwen sighs, giving him a sad smile. "Lets just go and enjoy your party, yeah?"

Peter allows Gwen to take his hand and lead him back inside, dread settling in his stomach as he waits for the other shoe to drop.

He spends the rest of the night practically attached to Gwen, getting the awful paranoid feeling he was losing her. He tries to participate in conversation, but he's so focussed on Gwen -- trying to memorise every freckle, the curve of her eyelashes, the soft dimples around her smile -- that he's finding it difficult.

After a few hours, the party dies down, the Bartons had to take their children home rather early, Scott and Sam had disappeared along with their companions, as had Jane and Thor. Darcy, Rhodey and Tony were blind drunk and talking science, and Bruce, Steve and Vision were starting to clean up. May had retired earlier, meanwhile MJ, Natasha and Wanda were chatting in a secluded corner.

"Can we help clean up?" Peter offers Steve, stifling a yawn.

"No way, Peter, it's your birthday," Steve grins, "'sides, we're nearly done here, aren't we Vis?"

"I estimate that we have less than five minutes' work left," Vision agrees.

"Alright," Peter smiles and takes Gwen's hand, stopping by the three women in the corner on the way to the elevator.

"Thanks again for the party," Peter says, leaning down to give MJ and Wanda a hug each. He awkwardly half-salutes Natasha, who just smirks at him.

"Goodnight, guys," MJ says with a smile.

"And happy birthday," Wanda adds.

Peter and Gwen step into the elevator, and Peter automatically pushes the button for Gwen's floor.

"I know you said we'd talk in the morning," Peter begins slowly, and Gwen gives him a heartbreaking look.

"But you'd prefer to get it over and done with?" She guesses, as always knowing him just as well as he knows himself.

"Just… is there anything I can do to fix it?" Peter asks as the elevator doors open, and Gwen steps out ahead of him.

"Fix what?" She replies, looking confused.

"Whatever it is, why you're breaking up with me," Peter huffs, frustrated. "Whatever it is, we can fix it, right? I can fix it."

"What?" Gwen repeats, and sighs, taking Peter's hand and leading him to sit on the couch. "I don't want to break up with you, Peter, there's nothing that need fixing."

"Then what is it, Gwen?" Peter asks brushing her bangs out of her eyes like he's done a million times before. This time there are tears in her pretty green eyes.

"I was offered a fellowship in California," she whispers, "full ride, the rest of my time at college covered. Benefits even Mister Stark can't, or won't, offer. It's step up from the internship, and much more focused on my career interests, as opposed to what I'm doing here."

"Gwen, that's amazing," Peter says, though it breaks his heart. California was too far away for two broke students to be together. "Congratulations!"

"I didn't even apply for anything. They scouted me, and I only got the call earlier today. I couldn't say no, Peter, I mean, this is my future," She says quietly, but he understands. He really does.

"I get it, Gwen, I do," Peter cups her cheek and kisses her forehead. "This is fantastic, Gwen, I'm so proud of you."

"Come with me, Peter," she says, looking earnest. "I'll be earning money while I'm doing the fellowship, and I'm sure Tony has labs in LA, you could get a transfer, and finish high school and…" she trails off because Peter is shaking his head.

"I can't, Gwen. New York is my home. May is my whole world, I can't just leave her. And the Avengers, they're my family too, y'know? And Midtown Sci is a great school, it'll get me into a great college, and Stark Industries New York… this is _my_ future Gwen. And I would've loved for you to be apart of it," Peter shakes his head again, suddenly feeling exhausted. "When do you have to leave?"

"They want me to finish up the semester at Stanford, and get settled in before Christmas," Gwen sniffs, "So I told them I'd be there by Monday."

"As in, Monday, the day after tomorrow? You're giving yourself one whole day to pack up your life and move across the country?" Peter asks, dumbfounded. "Well, I guess if anyone could do it, it would have to be you."

Gwen laughs a little at that. "I'm only taking the essentials. I did some packing today, and they've got accomodation ready for me… mom's going to help me by getting the rest of my out of Mister Stark's hair once I'm gone. I gave my resignation today, and he was really good about me leaving so early in the program."

"God, I love you, Gwen," Peter sighs, resting his forehead against hers and breathing her in.

"I love you too, Peter, but…"

"Yeah, I know," Peter says, "there's always a 'but.'"

"We have to break up, don't we?" Gwen asks, blinking hard as her tears finally spill over.

"Yeah," Peter replies, though he hates it, "Unfortunately we do."

They sit holding each other for a while, until Peter asks, "Should I go?"

"Please stay," Gwen whispers, pressing a kiss to his temple. "One last night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO KILL GWEN, BUT I DIDN'T, I WANTED TO BUT I DIDN'T. Just kidding, I love Gwen too much to kill her even in fic, I hate Sony xxx
> 
> Thanks again for all of your lovely comments and kudos!! Last chapter will be up tomorrow ;(


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it, folks. It's been a helluva ride, and I would like to thank each and everyone of you from the bottom of my heart for joining me. You are all my inspiration, along with the two nerds that make up Spideypool <3

Thanksgiving passes, and there's still no sign of Wade returning to New York. He does get a belated birthday gift in the form of a surprise Mexican feast delivered, with special instructions for the delivery guy to sing Peter 'Happy Birthday' in Spanish. It didn't go well, but Peter appreciated the gesture nevertheless.

Peter feels Gwen's absence in everything that he does. They talk to each other on the phone sometimes, but it mostly just hurts Peter when they do. He's not sure if he can take all of the love he felt for her and turn it into friendship, though he'd try for her sake.

December brings a cold snap, and a storm that leaves half the city without power. There isn't much the Avengers can do, until Thor returns from Asgard stating that it is not Midguardian weather, but Loki messing things up and trying to bring on a new Ice Age. Tony just laughs, because the crazy dude made it snow in Manhattan, which didn't exactly effect the rest of the world. They apprehend Loki before he can do too much damage, and things are quiet again.

The Avengers who don't have a family to go to put on a makeshift potluck Christmas, complete with Secret Santa, and Peter and May join them. It's nice, Peter thinks, seeing everyone relaxed and happy, without any threats of world domination. Wade still hasn't returned, but there's not much Peter can do about that. He doesn't think about Gwen as much, anymore.

May works on New Years Eve, and Peter feels kinda guilty for just hanging out in his apartment, alone, so at nine o'clock he heads up to the Avengers floor and checks out Tony's New Years party. There's probably about a hundred people there, all at varying levels of inebriation.

"Peter," Wanda drawls, spotting him and skipping over. "Glad you made it, Little Spider!"

"Wanda, perfect," Peter grins as she gives him a hug. "Get me drunk, ASAP."

"Let's go!" She cheers, taking his hand and weaving through the crowd, Peter in tow. When they get to the bar, Peter sees Sam and Scott have taken it upon themselves to be mixologists. "We're getting Peter drunk!" Wanda tells them happily.

"Really?" Sam raises an eyebrow at Peter, "'Cause I seem to remember someone celebrating his eighteenth birthday not so long ago. Drinking age in the States is twenty-one, kid," he says with a stern look, but breaks when Peter just blinks at him. "I'm just kidding, I don't care," he laughs.

"Try this, man," Scott says, pouring something out of the blender and sliding the glass over to Peter. "Should do the trick."

Peter makes the mistake of sniffing the drink, and he coughs as the alcohol assaults his senses, "What the hell did you put in this, Scott?" He asks, not sure he wants to know.

"Everyone's a critic," Scott rolls his eyes, pouring himself a glass and taking a sip. He pulls a face. "Bottoms up, Petey!"

Peter sighs, and pours the whole drink straight down his throat, trying his best to keep the liquid from touching his tongue. "Jesus," he splutters, slamming his glass down on the bar. "Can I have some straight tequila to wash the taste out of my mouth?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad," Scott admits, his eyes watering slightly. Sam grabs a bottle of clear tequila and pours a shot for each of them. Peter clinks his with Wanda's and throws it back.

"We'll take that," Peter says, grabbing the bottle and his and Wanda's shot glasses and dragging her away.

"You okay, Peter?" Wanda asks seriously as they find some room on the couch and sit down next to each other, as well as a dozen strangers. Peter pours them another two shots.

"It's just been a helluva year," Peter sighs.

"I know," Wanda says, giving him a one-armed hug, "here's to the New Year being your best one yet!"

After another round of shots, Peter is feeling pleasantly buzzed, and the conversation turns decidedly lighter. Soon enough Peter is finally in a good mood, and he lets Wanda take him to mingle. They find Thor and Tony playing beer pong, which Peter finds hilarious, and stays for a round against Wanda. After that they catch up with Bruce, Natasha, and Steve who are all locked in a drinking contest with some of Thor's Asgardian mead.

"Ooh, I wanna join!" Peter claps, sitting down with them and holding out his glass eagerly.

"Son, I have super-serum, Bruce has the Other Guy, and Natasha is Russian," Steve smirks, "You, on the other hand, are already wasted, and will probably be on the floor in," Steve checks his watch, "four seconds."

Peter promptly falls off his chair and giggles. "Oops. I might need some water," he squints up at Wanda who is cackling at him.

"Take care, паучок,"* Natasha raises her glass to him with a smirk, and Bruce snorts.

"Meanies," Peter pokes out his tongue, and allows Wanda to help him to his feet. Wanda leads him over to the bar where she grabs a few bottles of water, and then she takes him out onto the balcony for some fresh air. There aren't many people out there, because it's freezing.

"Drink," she says, opening a bottle and handing it to Peter, who obeys.

"Thanks, Wanda," he smiles, and looks out over the city, sliding down the wall until he's sitting. He slops a bit of water down his shirt. "Oops," he frowns at his wet chest.

"Peter, you're a mess," Wanda laughs, joining him on the ground.

"'S the time?" Peter asks.

"Eleven-thirty," Wanda says, "half an hour left of this shitty year."

"I wonder where Wade is," Peter can't help but muse aloud, "he was meant to be back ages ago…"

"Peter, Wade's inside," Wanda sighs, "he got back this morning. He waved at you while we were playing beer pong, and you waved back."

"He's here?" Peter demands, trying to stumble to his feet.

"Whoa, easy Peter," Wanda warns, reaching out to steady Peter as he falls back on his ass. "Maybe you should wait and talk to him tomorrow. You're pretty out of it…"

Peter sighs and thunks his head against the wall. "I used to be so in love with him," he sighs again, his verbal filter nonexistent.

"I know," Wanda says gently. "Doesn't really go away, does it?"

Peter looks at her sharply, but she slides in and out of focus, and he relaxes again. "Guess not. I mean, I loved Gwen. So much. But Wade… it's been two years, Wanda, I'm never going to get over him, am I?" Peter asks, his eyes stinging.

"A lot has changed in two years, Peter," Wanda replies.

"I'm still half his age, and he still doesn't treat me the way he did before he found that out," Peter mumbles angrily, furiously wiping his eyes.

Wanda let's out a noise of discontent and wraps her arm around Peter, pulling him close, and he rests his head against her shoulder. "He's the one you should be talking to about this, not me," she says softly.

"When I'm sober," Peter yawns.

"When you're sober," Wanda agrees, laughing softly. "Okay, let's get you to bed," she says and uses her magic to get Peter upright. She drags Peter through the party towards the elevator, and sends Wade a pointed glare when she spots him.

Wanda easily gets Peter into his bed, leaves a glass of water on his bedside table for him, and instructs FRIDAY to monitor his vitals, before heading upstairs to rejoin the party.

 

* * *

 

Peter wakes up feeling fine -- god bless the healing factor, honestly -- but thirsty as hell. He spots the water, and eagerly gulps it down, but then he remembers Wanda left it for him, and he remembers his conversation with her.

 _Orange building, 8pm?_ He texts Wade, feeling sick in a way that has nothing to do with the alcohol he'd drunk the night before.

 _See you then._ Is Wade's immediate reply.

Peter spends the day puttering around his apartment, trying to clean but mostly only succeeding in moving stuff around. He's anxious, and fidgety, and has no idea what he's going to say to Wade, though he obviously needs to clear the air between them. Since day one there was always an undeniable, unspoken… thing, and with or without Peter's age as a factor, he was going to find out where he and Wade stood once and for all.

His nerves get the better of him, and he's sick of being in his apartment, so at six thirty he suits up and heads downtown to the orange building on the water, where he finds Wade already waiting for him.

"You're early," Peter smiles faintly, taking off his mask and sitting next to Wade.

"So are you," Wade replies tonelessly, and takes off his own mask.

"How was the job?" Peter hedges, looking out over the water.

"Messy," Wade shrugs, and looks at Peter, his expression resigned. "Why'd you wanna meet up, Peter?"

"Remember the first day we met?" Peter asks, looking back at Wade.

"Giant spider," Wade snorts, shaking his head and looking away.

"Yeah. Anyway, later, back at my apartment, you told me to get on with the threatening and kicking you out of the city," Peter sighs. "Why do you always assume the worst of people?"

"Long history of people being dicks," Wade replies sharply.

"Am I a dick?" Peter asks, fully knowing the answer.

"You can act like one, but you're not really," Wade sighs.

"So why are you a jerk towards me?" Peter asks. Wade is silent for a few minutes, and Peter waits him out.

"I was never joking," Wade says suddenly.

"Okay?" Peter replies, confused.

"When I was flirting with you, I wasn't joking," Wade rubs the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. "You were this cool new Avenger, one who wasn't an asshole. You were decent to me, like no one had been before, and then you started flirting back, and I thought, 'hey, maybe this weirdo likes my old butter face.'"

"Yeah, well, you were right," Peter says, somewhat bitterly. "I was cuckoo for cocoa puffs at that stage."

"Sure," Wade snorts, like he doesn't believe him. "And then I found out you were just a kid--"

"And the great Spider-Man illusion was shattered, right? No one gives a damn about Peter Parker, people are only interested in Spider-Man," Peter scoffs, picking at his suit.

"Twenty percent accurate, as usual, Morty," Wade replies, and Peter rolls his eyes. "It had nothing to do with shattered illusions. When I realised I'd been hitting on a kid that whole time, I just… I've done a lot of shitty things in my life, Petey, but I would never hurt a kid."

"My parents died during the Battle of New York when I was seven," Peter begins, looking at Wade. "They weren't even killed by aliens or explosions, or anything like that. We were evacuating, going to stay with May and Ben on the other side of Queens, and the car crashes. I make it out, obviously, but they don't. My whole world tilted. Suddenly I was living with my aunt and uncle, who I didn't know that well, going to a new school, and everyone was talking and worrying about aliens, and destruction, and death. Fast forward a couple of years, and I'm bit by a damn radioactive spider, and my world shifts again.

"Uncle Ben, who'd become more of a father to me than my own dad had ever been, was killed in a hit and run by a carjacker that I could've stopped, but didn't because I didn't think it was my responsibility when I saw him breaking into that car.

"And then the Avengers are recruiting me, and I'm working at SI, and… yeah, physically, legally, and literally, I may have been a kid, Wade, but I was never really a child. It may seem immodest, but I grew up long before I got older," Peter huffs, kicking his feet against the side of the building.

"You said it yourself, Pete, legally--"

"Yeah, well, legally I'm an adult now," Peter says, levelling Wade with a hard stare. "And for some reason I've been in love with you for the last two years, and no matter what I do -- or whoever else I fall for -- it's you that I can't get out of my head. So are you going to keep making excuses and feeling guilty, or are you going to kiss me like we've both been wanting almost as long as we've known each other?"

"It's that easy?" Wade asks cautiously, and Peter sees hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, Wade," he smiles, "not everything has to be an angsty uphill battle."

Wade's eyes crinkle as he smiles back at Peter, and leans in slowly, cupping the younger man's cheek. Peter eagerly closes the distance, finally pressing his lips to Wade's like he's imagined a thousand times before. Wade's lips are chapped and bumpy, but he's sweet, and soft, and it's like nothing Peter's ever felt before, and he instantly falls in love with kissing Wade.

"Okay, we got two years worth of pining to make up for, what do you say we go back to your place and ditch the suits?" Peter asks, more than a little out of breath when they part.

"God, yes," Wade groans.

Peter swings them back to Wade's guest apartment at the Tower, where they end up stripped to their boxers playing video games and eating cold pizza.

They probably have a lot more to talk about, they _definitely_ have a lot more of each other to explore, but Peter thinks what they're doing is perfect for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Little spider -- as translated by the lovely [kittieclaw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kittieclaw/pseuds/kittieclaw)
> 
> Aaand that's a wrap... on this fic. 
> 
> You may have noticed that I've added this work to a series called Numbers!Verse and that is because... wait for it... I'm working on a Wade POV remix! In the past I've done works where I mess around with POV changes in the fic, but while I love reading that style, I find it too complicated for me to write, so I've created a seperate work. It'll have a portion of the dialogue from this fic, as well as the Many Adventures of a Pining Wade Wilson, the charming thought boxes, and a lot of stuff that this fic skimmed over.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading, and I will leave you with a short excerpt from [Not] Just a Number (Wade Wilson Remix):
> 
> _"Please, hold your applause, I don't do it for the gratitude. And who are you? I've never seen your bubble butt bouncing around with the Assvengers before," Wade smirks, flexing his muscles at various angles, trying to impress the newcomer._
> 
> _[Tone it down a little there, big guy, no one likes a show-off.]_
> 
> _{Tone it up, big guy! Suck his dick, yo!}_
> 
> _"I-I'm Spider-Man," the hero stutters, and isn't that just too cute!_
> 
> _[I want to pinch his cheeks!]_
> 
> _{I want to pinch his ass!}_
> 
> Thanks again! Love you all xxx
> 
>  
> 
> [If you liked this fic and would like to read more of my works -- check out my tumblr! ](https://stefani-rogers.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Not] Just a Number: Wade Wilson Remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628729) by [captain_americano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano)




End file.
